Cuidando de ti
by safiro
Summary: Luego de un día de trabajo, Candy vuelve a su apartamento encontrándose a sus nuevos vecinos, un niño encantador quien está bajo el cuidado del hombre más perfecto que pudo conocer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y asi compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le encante tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**Sé que aun está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **

**CUIDANDO DE TI **

**By. Yurika Mustang **

**Capitulo Uno **

Volvía a su apartamento tranquilamente, luego de un día de trabajo calmado, había sido un buen día, estaban a comienzos de año, y aunque las clases aun no comenzaban habían realizado una reunión de profesores, para designar las clases a cargo y los horarios que manejarían en este nuevo periodo. Ella adoraba su trabajo, estar con niños era algo que le encantaba, cada día aprendía más de ellos y tenía sorpresa completamente gratas de su parte que siempre lograban sacarle sonrisas.

Cuando llego al edificio donde vivía, pudo ver un camión de mudanza retirándose, lo más seguro es que ya habían ocupado el apartamento que estaba junto al de ella, el cual llevaba desocupado más de cuatro meses, ojala su nuevo o nueva vecina, no fuera como la anterior, nada más recordar a la anciana que había hecho de su vida un tormento le daba escalofríos.

Subió los últimos escalones, llegando por fin al tercer piso, hoy tenía ganas de caminar y no opto por el ascensor, continuó con su andar lento por el pasillo, el cual estaba sumido en un completo silencio. Un estruendo la sobresalto y cuando giro su cabeza hacia la derecha pudo ver que era la puerta del apartamento recién ocupado abriéndose estrepitosamente, segundos después no alcanzo a reaccionar y moverse, cuando algo se estampo contra sus piernas, más bien alguien, pues ese alguien emitió un quejido, y al parecer era la voz de un niño, rápidamente logro sujetar a esa personita para que no cayera, al bajar su mirada pudo ver una abundante cabellera de un hermoso color, rubio, luego de que lo estabilizo se agacho hasta su altura y quedo aun mas sorprendida, el niño era totalmente hermoso, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y una cara casi perfecta.

— ¿Estás bien pequeño? — pregunto al niño, el abrió la boca para contestar pero alguien lo interrumpió

— ¡Tony! — Grito la voz de un hombre, Candy se giro y vio a una copia exacta del niño en versión adulta salir por la puerta y correr hacia donde estaban — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas así? ¿Estás bien? — pregunto asustado

— Lo siento, estoy bien — dijo el niño bajando la cabeza, él dio un suspiro, este niño lo mataría de un susto, luego se giro hacia la chica y se quedo petrificado, la mirada de la chica lo dejo cautivado, tenía un color de ojos especial, era como verde esmeralda. Ella por su parte pudo apreciarlo más, tenía los mismos ojos del niño, que aunque diferían en profundidad, la expresión era igual, el mismo tono de cabello, aunque sus facciones eran más rudas al ser adulto, tenía que ser el padre

— Perdona, ¿Estás bien? — le dijo él a la chica

— Si, tranquilo, no paso nada

—¿Segura estas bien? — le pregunto al niño, el asintió

— Disculpa si te incomodo, es un niño bastante efusivo —

— No hay problema — le sonrió ella restándole importancia, él quedo encantado de la sonrisa

— De todos modos, Tony, discúlpate con la señorita —

— Lo siento mucho, señorita — dijo el niño mirándola, ella se agacho nuevamente a su lado y le sonrió

— No tienes que disculparte — le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello — pero llámame por mi nombre, soy Candice, pero dime solo Candy, nada de señorita — Tony le sonrió, Candy le había caído muy bien

— Yo me llamo Anthony, Tony para mis amigos, tú puedes llamarme Tony y él es Albert — Albert se sorprendió ante lo hablador que estaba el niño, por lo general era muy cortante con las mujeres. Candy lo miro y sonrió, luego se levanto tendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto, Candy White, tiene un hijo encantador — él le tomo la mano

— Albert Andry, pero Tony es mi sobrino— dijo divertido, Candy abrió los ojos

— Yo juraba que era su hijo, son idénticos — Albert rio

— Si, siempre pasa lo mismo —

— ¿Dónde vives Candy? — Le pregunto el niño — Nosotros acabamos de mudarnos aquí — señalo la puerta por donde habían salido antes

— Soy tu vecina, vivo aquí — ahora ella señalo la puerta de enfrente

— ¡Genial! ¡Ya tengo una amiga cerca! estaba muy aburrido porque nos habían dicho que en este edificio no había niños e iba a estar solo ¿Podemos jugar juntos luego? — le pregunto Tony con una gran sonrisa a Candy

— Anthony — lo reprendió Albert, verdaderamente estaba sorprendido de que su sobrino estuviera tan a gusto con una mujer, hacia mucho que no lo veía así, pero no podía abusar de Candy

— Tranquilo — le dijo Candy a Albert — Claro que si, puedes venir a jugar conmigo cuando quieras — a ella le encantaban los niños y este niño había despertado una gran simpatía en ella

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir uno de estos días? —

— Cuando quieras —

— Tony, no seas tan confianzudo apenas y conoces a la señorita, y ya estas incomodando — dijo mientras cargaba al niño

— No es molestia, y por favor dime Candy —

— Está bien, tú también puedes decirme Albert — ella asintió

— Y no te preocupes, si no tienes inconveniente Tony puede visitarme cuando quiera, yo adoro los niños — el asintió

— Gracias — ella sonrió — Bueno Candy fue un gusto conocerte, nosotros íbamos de salida al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero este niño siempre se emociona demasiado y sale corriendo a mi menor descuido —

— Esta bien, que pasen buena tarde, adiós Tony —

— Adiós Candy, nos vemos después — se despidió el niño con la mano, Albert asintió a modo de despedida y se metieron al ascensor.

Candy abrió la puerta de su apartamento e ingreso con una sonrisa enorme, ese niño le había encantado, no podía evitar el pensar que era especial, tenía un encanto fascinante. Aunque algo la dejo pensando, ¿Cuántas personas se habían mudado ahí? Los apartamentos de ese edificio no tenían más de dos habitaciones y ahora que lo pensaba, ellos no habían mencionado a la madre o padre del niño, ¿Viviría Albert solo con el niño? Con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la ducha, quería darse un baño y preparar su clase de mañana, sería la primera del año.

Albert por su parte, estaba algo impresionado Tony siempre había sido muy cortante con todas las mujeres, especialmente con las que él le presentaba, le sorprendió ver que con Candy no había sido igual, se porto amable con ella y hasta le propuso jugar, tenía que reconocer que era una mujer muy agradable y amable, pero Tony jamás había hecho excepciones. Miro a su sobrino y este estaba concentrado entre dos cajas de cereales, miraba indeciso cada caja pensando cual llevar.

— ¿Por qué no llevas las dos? — le pregunto Albert a su sobrino

— Tienes razón tío, me llevo la dos — y le dio una amplia sonrisa como si hubiera solucionado la paz mundial, él se la regreso

— Tony — le llamo, el solo lo miro — ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tanta amabilidad con Candy? Siempre te has mostrado muy cortante con todas las mujeres que has conocido —

— Nop, solo con las que tú me presentas — Albert levanto una ceja

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué? ¿Y qué tiene de especial o diferente Candy? —

— Es simple tío, Candy no te ve como si fueras un pastel de chocolate y estuviera muriéndose por comerte — le dijo serio, aunque a Albert le causo gracia las comparaciones infantiles de su sobrino, no sonrió

— ¡Tony! Esas no son palabras para un caballerito educado como tú —

— Tío, tú preguntaste, yo te respondo — le dijo tranquilamente

— Dios mío, para tener siete años a veces te expresas como todo un hombre de treinta —

— Es que ya soy grande, pero tú no lo quieres ver, siempre me tratas como si fuera un niño —

— Para mí, siempre serás un niño, así seas un anciano de sesenta, yo te seguiré viendo como un niño — Tony bufo, simulando estar enojado, pero abrazo la pierna de su tío, no podía negar que adoraba que lo tratara así, siempre tan protector y cariñoso, justo como su papá. La melancolía lo invadió pero, prefirió borrarla y darle una sonrisa a Albert, no quería que se preocupara.

Luego de las compras, se dirigieron al apartamento, aun había muchas cosas que desempacar y mañana Tony tenía que ir a clases.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levanto temprano como de costumbre, aunque las clases empezaran a las ocho, ella siempre estaba media hora antes preparando la clase que daría, se ducho y arreglo, preparo algo ligero para el desayuno y partió hacia la escuela. Siempre iba a pie al trabajo, pues estaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio, además de que su adorada camioneta había decidido dejar de funcionar unos meses atrás, como ella no salía mucho y a los lugares que iba, siempre podía hacerlo a pie, no había pensado en comprar un auto nuevo.

Cuando llego, había unas cuantas profesoras que al igual que ella, siempre llegaban temprano, se dirigió al salón en el cual trabajaría este periodo, abrió las ventanas para dejar entrar los rayos del sol, esa mañana estaba haciendo un día precioso en Phoenix, a ella le encantaba el sol, aun se acordaba de lo mucho que había extrañado los días soleados de Florida cuando vivía en Forks, aunque no tenía más quejas, habían sido años muy gratos allí junto a su padre. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se fue a la puerta para esperar a sus nuevos alumnos y ayudar a las demás profesoras a organizarlos, pues todos vendrían sin saber con quién estarían.

Albert despertó temprano a Tony, era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela y no quería que llegara tarde. Tony se levanto sin ningún problema, siempre había sido muy madrugador, él no tenía ni una queja de él, era un niño completamente bien portado, siempre hacia lo que él le decía y jamás armaba un berrinche, a veces hasta se extrañaba de lo maduro que podría ser su sobrino y de lo fácil que era cuidarlo, aunque tenía que admitir que para él, con apenas veinticuatro años el cuidar de una niño de siete a veces podía resultar bastante difícil, en ocasiones no sabía ni qué hacer cuando se presentaban inconvenientes y especialmente cuando se enfermaba, eso era lo peor que podía pasar, verlo enfermo era lo más terrible para él, especialmente porque se ponía tan nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar ni qué medidas tomar.

Se habían mudado a Phoenix hacia más o menos tres meses, por un traslado que acepto gustoso, se habían hospedado en un hotel durante ese tiempo, pues lo costeaba la empresa para la que trabajaba, mientras le entregaban la que sería su oficina definitiva, cuando le dijeron en qué lugar estaba su nueva oficina, se compro un apartamento lo más cerca posible de su trabajo, pues no quería estar muy lejos de casa y descuidar a Tony, lo inscribió en el colegio más cerca de ambos lugares para que no le quedara muy complicado pasarlo a recoger, por suerte con los horarios de trabajo no tenía problemas, pues trabajaría a su ritmo y como ayuda había contratado a una asistente para que estuviera al pendiente de la oficina en su ausencia.

Le preparo el desayuno a Tony, y luego de darle algunas indicaciones que aunque sabía estaban de más, jamás se cansaría de decírselas, después partieron al colegio.

— Si tío, me las sé de memoria, me voy a portar bien, y te voy a esperar para que me recojas, no me voy a ir hasta que no llegues por mi — dijo con expresión cansada, aunque le resultaba divertido. Albert rio

— Muy bien, llegamos — Albert bajo del auto, ayudo a Tony a bajar también y luego lo tomo de la mano para dirigirse hasta dentro del colegio. Muchas mujeres se le quedaban viendo, extrañadas de ver a un hombre y especialmente tan joven llevando a "su hijo" como todos imaginaban, al colegio.

Se acercaron a una de las profesoras que estaban con las listas de los grupos ayudando a orientar a los alumnos.

— Buenos días — saludo con su cordialidad de siempre. La profesora se giro y al verlo se le quedo viendo embobada, Tony rodo los ojos con fastidio, otra más que veía a su tío como comida.

— Bu-Buenos días ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — le dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada coqueta. Albert sonrió algo incomodo

— Quiero saber el grupo en el que estará este año a mi sobrino —

— ¡Oh claro! ¿Cuál es su nombre? — le pregunto a un más animada al escuchar la palabra "sobrino"

— Anthony Johnson Andry para Tercer grado — aunque generalmente a los siete años apenas cursaban primer o segundo grado, Anthony había demostrado ser tan inteligente que lo promovieron para tercero, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo. La profesora miro las listas de tercer grado y luego lo miro de nuevo a él

— Anthony estará en Tercero A con la profesora Candice, ella está por acá a la derecha, afuera del salón número cuatro — les señalo

— Muchas gracias — le dijo Albert antes de buscar el salón

— Para lo que quieras — le insinuó ella guiñándole un ojo. Tony inmediatamente la fulmino con la mirada, pero ella ni cuenta se dio

Cuando llegaron fuera del salón, vieron a la que debía ser la maestra dándoles la espalda, mientras se despedía de una madre y le indicaba al niño que pasara al salón.

— Buenos días ¿Es usted la profesora Candice? — ella se giro y ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse

— ¡Candy! — grito Tony emocionado y corrió a abrazarla

— Buenos días — Saludo ella a Albert con una sonrisa — ¡Hola Tony! ¿Cómo estás? —

— ¡Feliz! ¡Vas a ser mi profesora de este año! — le conto emocionado

— ¿En serio? Qué bien, pero ¿Cuántos años tienes? — pregunto ella, Tony no podía tener más de siete años

— ¡Siete! — respondió aun sonriendo

— Lo promovieron un año — Candy pudo ver el tono de orgullo en la voz de Albert

— Vaya, entonces eres un niño muy inteligente — el solo le sonrió como respuesta — Bien, pasa al salón y ubícate donde quieras — Tony asintió, pero antes corrió a abrazar a Albert

— Adiós tío, que tengas suerte en el trabajo — él le respondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

— Suerte Tony, Pórtate bien —

— Sabes que siempre lo hago — el sonrió y se adentro al salón

— Todo me imagine menos que fueras profesora, te vez muy joven — comento Albert a Candy ya estando solos

— Si, te dije que adoro los niños —

— Se nota —

— Y no soy tan joven tengo veinticuatro años, pero hice mis practicas universitarias aquí, les gusto mi trabajo y me contrataron cuando termine mi carrera — dijo orgullosa

— Entonces eres buena en lo que haces — le dio una sonrisa

— Gracias, por cierto, necesito la información de la persona o las personas que van a venir a buscar a Tony — por algún motivo Candy no quiso decir "padres de familia" — pues no dejamos que se vayan los niños con desconocidos o personas no autorizadas, además de quienes van a estar pendientes de sus estudios, y las reuniones que se realicen en el colegio, información, como teléfono, dirección y demás — le entrego una hoja para llenar. El asintió y la tomo

— Yo hare todo eso de las reuniones y solamente yo vendré a buscarlo, nadie mas — Candy se moría por pregunta por su madre, pero no lo considero correcto, luego de llenar la hoja Albert le hablo nuevamente — Candy, me gustaría hablar algo contigo referente a Tony, pues no quiero mal entendidos o inconvenientes, ya tuvimos suficientes con los del colegio pasado — ella asintió

— Claro, adelante —

— Veras — Albert no sabía cómo contarlo, sin causar compasiones para su sobrino, lo detestaba. En cierto modo se alegraba de que fuera Candy su profesora, al parecer había simpatizado con Tony, y eso era algo muy importante — yo soy el único familiar que tiene Tony, al igual él lo es para mí, mi hermana y su esposo murieron en un accidente hace poco menos de un año y desde entonces yo me hago cargo de el — Candy asintió algo sorprendida, pero en su cara no había rastro de lastima, como él estaba acostumbrado a ver, eso lo alegro y tranquilizo un poco — Tony, lo ha tomado muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, pero por eso, no quiero que lo traten con compasión ni lastima, es un niño obediente y comprensivo, además de ser muy estudioso, aunque en su anterior colegio tuvimos un par de inconvenientes, pues a excepción de ti, cosa que me sorprende, Tony no se lleva muy bien con las mujeres que no sean de su edad, digamos que — el rio nervios — es un poquito celoso conmigo y recibí algunas quejas de sus profesoras por la forma en que él las mira, de sus labios no sale ni una palabra, pero las fulmina con la mirada y eso causo unos cuantos problemas, pues una de sus profesoras se paso en los comentarios para con él y lo llamo huérfano — Candy frunció el seño al escuchar eso — como imaginaras, no me quede de brazos cruzados y aunque dicha profesora recibió la sanción merecida no quiero que se repita el mismo incidente — Candy afirmo comprendiéndolo

— No hay problema, por lastima no tienes por qué preocuparte, nadie tampoco le va a faltar al respeto y yo me asegurare de eso, con respecto a los problemas que tuvo, me alegra mucho saber que al menos a mi no me tiene ese desprecio, es comprensible que al ser tu su único familiar él se porte posesivo, es algo natural en los niños — el asintió— Gracias por tu ayuda ¿A qué hora, lo paso a buscar? —

— Dos de la tarde —

— Bien, a esa hora estaré, de nuevo muchas gracias, hasta luego Candy —

— Nos vemos después Albert, que tengas buen día —

Luego de que Albert se marchara, Candy pensó en todas las palabras que le dijo, y con mayor razón se encariño con Tony aun sin conocerlo bien, además de parecerle sorprendente el hecho de que alguien tan joven como Albert se hubiera hecho cargo de un niño pequeño y no hubiera optado por abandonarlo o regalarlo, eso hablaba muy bien de él.

Entro al salón de clases y comenzó con las presentaciones de rutina, Tony se había ubicado en las sillas de adelante y se le veía relajado y tranquilo, conversando con algunos de sus compañeros cercanos a su sitio, durante el día pudo comprobar lo inteligente que era y lo bien que se desenvolvía para hablar con los demás, con razón lo promovieron, el no se expresaba como un niño de su edad, era demasiado maduro si se le comparaba con el resto, ahí podía ver el punto al que se refería Albert, con que se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pues era de esperar que al tener Tony esa forma de ser, su reacción ante la muerte de sus padres fuera diferente a la de los demás, aun así, ella quería saber un poco más de él y ver que tan cierto era esa apariencia madura y serena.

El día pasó rápido y faltando diez minutos para las dos de la tarde, sus alumnos ya estaban listos para partir, los padres de familia comenzaron a llegar a recogerlos. Tony estaba sentado en su silla esperando por su tío.

— Candy — le llamo Tony cuando ella estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas

— Dime Tony —

— ¿Aun puedo ir a jugar a tu casa? —

— Claro que si, ¿Por qué no podrías? —

— Como ya eres mi profesora, pensé que estaría mal — ella negó

— Para nada, puedes venir cuando quieras —

— ¡Qué bien! — Albert apareció en ese momento por la puerta del salón y Candy se pregunto si tanta belleza no sería pecado, cada vez que lo veía se convencía de lo perfecto que era

— ¡Hola! —saludo a ambos, Tony corrió y salto mientras él lo atrapaba y lo abrazaba dándole un beso en la frente — ¿Cómo te fue? —

— Como siempre, bien — respondió el orgulloso

— ¿Es cierto? — le pregunto a Candy en broma, ella asintió — Bien, entonces eso merece un helado, pase antes por el súper y traje tu favorito — Tony sonrió feliz y lo abrazo mas — ¿También vas a casa Candy? —

— Si, yo también voy saliendo —

— ¿Tienes auto? —

— No, lastimosamente murió hace un par de meses y no me he decidido a comprar otro —

— Entonces te llevamos — le afirmo

— No es necesario, no estamos lejos, me iré caminando —

— Por supuesto que no, vivimos en el mismo lugar, no me cuesta nada llevarte —

— ¡Vamos Candy ven con nosotros! ¿Sí? — le rogo Tony, su rostro le recordó al de su mejor amiga, lo peor de todo, es que siempre que ponía esa expresión, jamás le podía negar nada

— ¡Bien! Solo por hoy — dijo resignada, Albert no afirmo ni negó nada

Salieron del colegio, Albert con Tony en brazos y con Candy al lado, varias profesoras y madres de familia se les quedaban mirando, la mayoría con envidia al ver lo bien acompañada que estaba Candy, Tony al darse cuenta empezó a fulminarlas con la mirada, como ya era su costumbre, no le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres y mucho menos, cerca de su tío.

Llegaron al auto de Albert, un Volvo plateado bastante lujoso, según la opinión de Candy, Albert subió a su sobrino atrás y luego le abrió la puerta a Candy adelante, ella se sorprendió un poco al ver lo caballeroso que era, hoy en día, era difícil encontrar un hombre con esos modales. No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al edificio, cuando estuvieron en el tercer piso frente a sus respectivos apartamentos, Candy le agradeció a Albert el haberla traído, se despidió y entro a su apartamento al igual que ellos.

Albert dejo a Tony en el piso y luego guardo el helado en la nevera, pues no lo probarían hasta después del almuerzo, le pregunto a sus sobrino por sus deberes y él le contesto que no les habían dejado ninguno, Tony puso algo de música clásica como era su costumbre, otra de las cosas sorprendentes para un niño de su edad, tomo uno de sus libros favoritos luego de cambiarse el uniforme y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala a leer un rato. Albert preparo el almuerzo y luego de que ambos terminaran de comer, se fue a su pequeño despacho, para revisar unos planos para un nuevo proyecto que había aceptado el día de hoy.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, el timbre del apartamento comenzó a sonar, Tony al estar más cerca a la puerta, se acerco a abrir, no sin antes subirse a una silla y asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta como le había dicho su tío que hiciera antes de abrir sin saber quién era, la silueta que vio al otro lado de la puerta lo hizo soltar un bufido de fastidio, se quedo unos segundos debatiendo, entre abrir y no hacerlo, mientras el timbre sonaba incesantemente.

— ¿Quién es? — le pregunto Albert al ver que no abría

— Tu novia — le dijo con una sonrisa completamente fingida y con la expresión de inconformidad en el rostro, detalle que obviamente no paso por alto Albert y debido al comentario adivino de quien se trataba

— Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia —

— Claro, ¿entonces porque viene? ¿Le digo que no estás? — pregunto sarcástico al saber la respuesta

— Trabajamos en la misma empresa Tony, tal vez necesite algo —

— ¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana? ¿No podía haber ido a tu oficina? ¿Tiene siempre que venir a _nuestra_ casa? — el rio, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza

— Vamos Tony, no es educado dejarla esperando tanto — le dijo cargándolo para poder abrir la puerta

— ¡Albert! ¡Pensé que no estaban! — dijo alegre la chica mientras miraba coquetamente a Albert cuando le abrió la puerta, Tony rodo los ojos

— Lo siento Eliza, estaba un poco ocupado — Eliza Legan formaba parte de la empresa para la que él trabajaba, la conoció unos días después de haber llegado a Phoenix, aunque le llevaba unos cuantos años, la edad no le quitaba lo guapa, él estaba consciente de que ella buscaba algo más que una simple amistad, pero la verdad no estaba interesado en formar una relación ahora

— Si, ya veo — dijo ella mirando a Tony con una fingida sonrisa de entusiasmo — ¿Cómo estas chiquito mío? —

— Bien — le dijo de manera cortante Tony, Eliza rio con fastidio mal disimulado

— Siempre tan entusiasta — y le sobo los cabellos, Tony corrió la cabeza evitando el toque

— Pasa Eliza ¿Qué se te ofrece? — dijo Albert para tratar de calmar el ambiente

— Solo venia a preguntarte como te fue en tu nueva oficina, pase por allá, pero tu asistente me dijo que ya habías salido —

— Si, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que luego de las dos de la tarde no iba a estar en la oficina? —

— Supongo que lo olvide — dijo como escusa

— No importa ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — Tony rodo nuevamente los ojos, ¿para qué le ofrecía que tomar? Ahora no se iría nunca, pensó

— Una copa de vino si no es molestia —

— Claro que no — Albert bajo a Tony al piso y se dirigió a servirle a Eliza su vino. Tony fastidiado ante la presencia de ella, tomo su libro y se fue a su habitación

— ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte en un apartamento tan sencillo? — Pregunto Eliza mirando todo el lugar — Yo pensé que te gustaría algo un poco más lujoso, con el dinero que tienes me extraña que vivas en un lugar así —

— No me interesan esas cosas, el lugar es ideal porque está cerca de mi oficina y la escuela de Tony, puedo estar al pendiente de él sin ningún inconveniente y es un lugar muy cómodo — respondió tranquilo

— Claro, tienes razón, pero ¿Nunca has pensando en enviarlo a un internado? — Albert frunció el seño

— Claro que no, no veo el motivo —

— No te enojes, es solo que, ahí estarían más capacitados para formar a un niño de bien, no es lo mismo a que lo hagas tú solo, además eres muy joven, ¿no te parece mucha carga? —

— Para nada, Tony es como si fuera mi propio hijo, jamás ha sido una carga para mí — dijo algo molesto por el comentario, Eliza noto su error y se acerco acariciándole un brazo

— Te entiendo, y me gustaría decirte que, puedes contar conmigo _para lo que quieras_ — enfatizo con voz sensual — para eso estamos las _amigas_, siempre que necesites mi ayuda, puedes llamarme —

Albert se removió un poco incomodo, Eliza era una mujer muy hermosa, y aunque no era su tipo, el seguía siendo hombre y ese tipo de insinuaciones en una mujer tan bella, causaban efectos, especialmente si había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer; desde que estaba a cargo de Tony no había tenido tiempo para estar con nadie y no es que lo culpara a el de nada, por supuesto que no, el adoraba a su sobrino, pero también tenía que reconocer que, era muy tentadora la oferta que le hacia Eliza.

Ella seguía acariciando su mano sobre la tela de la camisa, estaba acercándose lentamente al rostro de Albert, cuando Tony la interrumpió.

— Tío, ¿sabes dónde está el libro que me préstate anoche? — Tony había estado al pendiente de Eliza todo el tiempo, había escuchado claramente la conversación sobre el internado y eso hizo que la odiara mucho más, pero también aumento el amor que le tenía a su tío, cuando escucho la respuesta, así que con mayor razón decidió interrumpir al ver las claras insinuaciones de la tipa esa.

Albert por su parte rio divertido al ver la cara de disgusto de Eliza, podía jurar que su sobrino lo había hecho adrede y aunque si fuera otro, estaría disgustadísimo con él, él, solo podía divertirse con el asunto, pero todo era porque Eliza no le interesaba en realidad, si algún día llegaba a tener algo con ella, no sería nada más que meramente sexo.

— Lo dejaste en mi mesita de noche —

— ¿Puedes continuar leyéndomelo? — le pidió con cara de cordero

— Claro que si — luego miro a Eliza aguantando la risa — Bueno Eliza, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, pero creo que mi sobrino me necesita — ella aguanto un bufido de disgusto, siempre terminaban las cosas así, todo por culpa de ese mocoso, ese niño estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero estorbo para ella, se aseguraría de que el día que lograra conseguir por fin a Albert, lo convencería para enviarlo a un internado.

— Bueno, entonces yo me voy, adiós Albert — le dijo despidiéndose con un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada altiva a Tony y se acerco a ella — Adiós chiquito mío, cuídate mucho — Tony solo le sonrió con fastidio pero no respondió. Luego de que Eliza se fuera Albert esbozo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a su sobrino

— ¡Eres terrible! No me gustaría ser tu enemigo — él le respondió el abrazo

— Nunca lo serás, aunque no tientes tu suerte, saliendo con cualquier regalada como ella — definitivamente Tony era mucho más madura y perceptiva que cualquiera, pensó Albert

— Okey ¿entonces quieres que te lea o hacemos algo más? —

— Me gustaría visitar a Candy, en el receso de hoy le hable de un par de libros que quiero leer y ella me dijo que los tiene y que me los prestaría cuando quisiera — Albert aun se sorprendía de lo bien que hablaba de Candy y de la alegría que se notaba cuando la mencionaba

— Esta bien, yo aprovecho a seguir un poco con los nuevos planos, pero no abuses de la confianza de Candy y no tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo? Estarás aquí antes de la cena — ella asintió feliz — ¿Te acompaño? —

— Albert Andry — él sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia cuando él le decía así, se parecía mucho a su madre cuando se ponía seria — solo voy a cruzar el pacillo, no voy a otra ciudad —

— No puedes culparme por preocuparme —

— No lo hago, pero no exageres — el volvió a reír y levanto las manos

— Bien, me rindo, pero no me puedes negar el acompañarte hasta la puerta — ahora quien rio fue el

— Está bien —

Y como dijo, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedo esperando a que su sobrino tocara la puerta de su profesora, después de dos toques y un "voy", Candy salió dejando a Albert completamente petrificado, tenía unos short no demasiado largos pero lo justo para dejar ver unas excelentes piernas, una camiseta algo grande que llegaba un poco más arriba de los shorts y descalza, a leguas se notaba que ahí adentro se escondió un cuerpo espectacular ¿Y esperaban que él luego de ver todo eso, continuara más tiempo sin compañía femenina? Candy Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Tony, una sonrisa verdadera y no falsa como la que le había regalado Eliza hace poco a su sobrino, Tony se lanzo a abrazarla, de la misma forma que hacía solo con él, otro punto más que lo sorprendió, ella lo atrapo en el aire, lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla, luego le dio una cálida sonrisa.

— Al parecer, hoy deicidio que sería un bien día para incomodarte — le dijo él en broma cuando pudo recuperar la respiración

— No digas eso, sabes que no me molesta para nada, antes me alegra tener algo de compañía — cierto, ahora que lo pensaba él no sabía si ella vivía sola, o acompañada o más importante, si tenía novio — Como veras vivo sola y una visita de un amigo me vendría bien — le respondió inocentemente a la pregunta de Albert. El rio complacido sin saber porque, al menos no vivía con ningún hombre ¿Pero y eso que le importaba?

— Bueno, luego no te arrepientas — ella solo una corta carcajada, ambas se despidieron de él y entraron al apartamento


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

Candy entro con Tony hasta la cocina y lo sentó en una de silla cerca de ella.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — le pregunto Tony al ver la cocina llena de ingredientes

— Un pastel de chocolate relleno con dulce de leche, ¿vas a probarlo cuando lo termine? —

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto emocionado

— Claro que sí, lo acabo de poner en el horno, luego lo voy a decorar con chocolate —

— ¿Me dejas ayudarte a decorarlo? —

— Si quieres — ella asintió — pero primero déjame ordenar un poco la cocina mientras se hornea

Luego de que Candy lavara algunos platos, recipientes, y limpiara un poco la mesada, llevo a Tony a la sala

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos mientras se hornea el pastel? — le pregunto Candy acariciándole el cabello

— Me gustaría mucho que me dejaras ver los libros que me mencionaste hoy —

— Por supuesto, ven, vamos a mi cuarto para buscarlos —

Ambos entraron al cuarto y Tony no pudo evitar mirar todo el lugar, Candy era muy ordenada y todo se veía muy limpio. Se acercaron a un estante donde Candy tenía una infinidad de libros, Tony se acerco y se quedo sorprendido.

— Candy, la mayoría de libros que hay aquí, mi tío también los tiene —

— ¿En serio? ¿A Albert le gusta leer? —

— Le encanta, gracias a él es que yo desperté mi gusto por los libros, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño siempre que iba a mi casa se sentaba a leerme, mi papá le decía que me iba a convertir en un "amargado" como él — se rio con nostalgia, Candy sintió el corazón oprimido al escucharla hablar de su padre

— ¿Querías mucho a tus padres? —

— ¡Sí! Eran los papás más dulces del mundo, ellos y mi tío eran lo único que tenia — dijo notablemente más triste, Candy se arrepintió de mencionarlos

— Perdona Tony, no tienes que contarme nada —

— No te preocupes, no me duele hablar de ellos —

— ¿En serio? — dijo algo sorprendida

— No, mi tío Albert me dijo que ellos están en el cielo cuidándome, que jamás me abandonarían y siempre estarían pendiente de mí y yo sé que es así, por eso quiero estudiar mucho, para que estén orgullosos de mi ¿quieres escuchar sobre ellos? — pregunto emocionado, el nunca hablaba de ellos con nadie que no fuera su tío, pero con Candy se sentía en confianza para poder hablar

— Claro que si, cuéntame — pregunto Candy al ver de nuevo la emoción en su rostro

— Mi papá se llamaba George Johnson Andry, era el mejor amigo de mi tío Albert, se conocían desde la infancia ellos se llevaban muy bien, aunque eran muy diferentes, mi tío es muy alegre, siempre hacia chistes en cambio mi papá era muy serio y reservado, a veces hablaba sobre la infancia de mi tío Albert para hacerlo avergonzar, era muy dulce especialmente con mi mamá ella era la hermana mayor de mi tío y, físicamente tampoco se parecía a mi tío yo me parezco mas a mi tío que a mi mamá, aunque tengo lo ojos de ella y muchas facciones mas, ella era hermosa, se llamaba Rosemary Johnson, su apellido de soltera era Andry, tenía un cuerpo de modelo según decía mi papá, el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos eran azules como el cielo y era muy dulce conmigo también, aunque mi papá decía que con el resto del mundo era muy estricta y tenía un genio de temer — sonrió al recordarlos

— Según me describes, tu madre era hermosa, no me extraña que tu salieras tan lindo — dijo Candy

— Gracias — se ruborizo Tony — luego te muestro el álbum de fotos que tengo en mi habitación, para que los conozcas —

— Hecho —

— ¿Y tu Candy tienes padres? —

— Si, mi papá se llama William White, vive en un pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, es el jefe de policía de allá, mi mamá se llama María Pony y está casada con Phil Stevens vive en Texas pues él es un vaquero —

— ¿Tus papis se separaron? — pregunto Tony

— Si, yo era una bebe cuando mis padres se separaron, viví la mayoría de mi vida aquí con mi madre, pero cuando ella se caso de nuevo quise pasar un tiempo con William en Forks, luego volví a realizar mi carrera y acá me instale definitivamente

— Vaya, mi mamá y mi tío vivían en Forks de chicos con mis abuelitos William y Elroy, pero cuando ellos murieron se mudaron a Los Ángeles, ahí vivíamos hasta hace cinco meses, pues a mi tío Albert le ofrecieron un traslado aquí en su trabajo —

— ¿En qué trabaja tu tío? —

— Es arquitecto — dijo orgulloso — Y de los mejores, lo buscan mucho para que haga trabajos importantes — Candy sonrió ante el cariño con el que hablaba de Albert. Luego sintió la alarma del horno

— Ya está listo el pastel ¿Vamos a adornarlo? —

— ¡Sí! — Y ambos salieron a la cocina y empezaron a adornar el pastel — entonces ¿No tienes a ningún familiar aquí? ¿Estás sola? —

— Familia no tengo, tengo una amiga, mi mejor amiga, se llama Annie Britter, bueno ahora es Annie Conrwell, se caso la semana pasada con Archie Conrwell y están pasando su luna de miel en estos momentos en Hawái, es como si fuera mi hermana, ya la vas a conocer cuando vuelva y vas a ver lo bien que se van a llevar, aunque ahora que lo pienso, según tu tío, tú no te llevas bien con ninguna mujer, a excepción de mi ¿Puedo saber por qué? — aunque sabia la razón por la que odiaba al resto no sabía el porqué con ella era diferente, quería preguntárselo personalmente

— Porque eres la única que no ve a mi tío Albert como si fuera este pastel y te lo quisieras comer — dijo señalando al pastel al cual le estaba poniendo unas fresas. Candy soltó una risita — además tu me hablas a mi porque quieres conocerme ¿no? — Pregunto, Candy asintió — Bueno, las otras solo lo hacen de manera hipócrita para ganarse a mi tío por medio mío, eso me da muchísima rabia y por eso a la mayoría las miro mal, en mi anterior colegio, la profesora Grey siempre se acercaba a mí para preguntarme cosas sobre mi tío como yo no le daba información y la miraba mal, se enojo y empezó a gritarme — Aunque no especificara que, Candy ya lo sabía — pero a la que mas detesto es especialmente a Eliza —

— ¿Eliza? —

— Si, es una tipa que esta babeando por mi tío desde que llegamos aquí, pero no me gusta para él, aparte de que es mayor que mi tío, quiere enviarme a un internado — Candy frunció el seño

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —

— Si, hoy vino a molestar y la escuche proponiéndoselo a mi tío —

— ¿Y él que le dijo? — pregunto Candy alarmada

— Que no, él no sería capaz de enviarme a un lugar de esos — Candy suspiro

— Eso esta muy bien, pero Tony, ¿no has pensado que tu tío algún día tiene que conseguir a alguien? O tu… —

— No — la interrumpió — a mi no me molesta que él tenga novia, lo que me molesta es que sea alguien que no se lo merezca, mi tío es demasiado bueno y yo quiero que este con alguien igual a él — Candy sonrió con ternura

— ¿Lo quieres mucho cierto? —

— Lo adoro, es como si fuera mi segundo papá, él siempre estuvo conmigo incluso antes de que mis padres murieran, y ahora que estamos los dos solos, me ha demostrado cuanto me quiere, sacrificándose el mismo solo para cuidarme —

— Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio, se le nota lo que te quiere, con un cariño así, cuidarte no puede ser nada parecido a sacrificio — Tony sonrió

— Lo sé, ¿Y tu Candy? ¿Tienes novio? — pregunto luego de sonreír

— No, hace mucho que no estoy con nadie, el amor no es mi fuerte —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Siempre escojo mal, por algún motivo, sea por mi o por esa persona, siempre tiene que terminar mal, aunque yo no he tenido muchas relaciones, he tenido dos novios y las cosas no salieron como pensé, después he salido a un par de citas pero nada que pase de un solo día, la verdad Tony es que luego de mi última "relación" no estoy muy entusiasmada en conseguir otra, me da miedo — Candy no supo porque le conto eso a Tony, solo lo había hablado con Annie, tal vez la madures y la personalidad de él lo hacían tan especial, la hicieron sentirse en confianza

— ¿Por qué terminaron? — pregunto curioso

— Me engaño con una amiga — no tenia porque decirle que lo encontró teniendo relaciones con ella y que esta le aparte le dijo que era porque ser frígida. El timbre los interrumpió — espérame — Tony miro el reloj de pared de la cocina, eran las siete y media de la noche

— ¡Debe ser mi tío! Dijo que estuviera antes de la cena, pero me olvide — se paro y siguió a Candy, cuando Candy abrió, efectivamente era Albert, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió al verlo

— ¡Hola! Venia por mi sobrino, es hora de cenar —

— Lo siento tío, pero me entretuve hablando con Candy y se me paso la hora —

— Tranquilo — le dijo acariciándole el cabello — ¿No fue mucha molestia? — le pregunto a Candy

— Para nada, antes me ayudo a decorar un pastel, que por cierto, no te llevaste la mitad que te partí — le dijo a Tony mientras corría a la cocina y le traía su parte del pastel

— ¡Tengo una mejor idea! — dijo animado cuando Candy volvió

— ¿Cuál? — preguntaron Candy y Albert

— ¿Podemos invitar a Candy a cenar con nosotros tío Albert? Es que Candy está solita, no tiene familia aquí y su única amiga esta de luna de miel ¿podemos? — pregunto ilusionado

— Claro que si, si ella quiere — le pregunto a Candy con la mirada

— No quiero ser una molestia —

— No lo eres, si no aceptas, entonces pensare que Tony también es una molestia para ti —

— ¡Claro que no!... está bien, acepto — dijo resignada. Albert rio complacido

— ¡Sí! Vas a ver lo delicioso que cocina mi tío —

— Solo déjame, me cambio —

— No hace falta, no vamos a ir a un restaurante lujoso Candy — le dijo Tony — así estas muy linda ¿Verdad tío? — Albert le dio una rápida mirada a Candy, pues no quería poner la misma cara que tantas de las mujeres que Tony odiaba

— Estas perfecta así — le dijo serio. Candy se sonrojo fuertemente y Tony no paso desapercibido el sonrojo

Entraron al apartamento de Albert y Candy observo lo bien organizado que estaba, cualquiera pensaría que al ser él un hombre soltero a cargo de un niño pequeño, tendría la casa hecha un desorden, pero por el contrario, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Albert le ofreció asiento a Candy en el gran sofá de la sala mientras él iba a la cocina a poner la mesa.

— Déjame ayudarte tan siquiera a poner la mensa — se ofreció Candy

— De ninguna manera, eres mi invitada, tu espérame aquí, Tony no dejes que mueva un dedo —

— Cuenta con eso — le sonrió a su tío, luego se dirigió al reproductor de música y puso el mismo CD que cuando llego del colegio — ¿Te gusta la música clásica? — le pregunto a Candy luego de que empezara a sonar la música

— Hay muchos temas que me gustan, me sorprende que te guste — le dijo ahora a Tony

— Otro más de los hábitos que me pego mi tío —

— Claro de Luna me encanta — dijo Candy refiriéndose a la canción que sonaba

— Debussy es uno de mis favoritos y de mi tío también, ¿Vez? Tú y mi tío tienen mucho en común —

— ¿Hablando de mi? — dijo Albert regresando a la sala

— Si — afirmo Tony — es que me sorprende los gustos tan parecidos que tienes tu y Candy en algunas cosas, la mayoría de los libros que ella tiene son los mismos tuyos tío, y también le gusta la música clásica —

— ¿Te gusta leer? — le pregunto Albert a Candy

— Si, puedo decir que los libros han sido mis mejores amigos desde pequeño, ellos y Annie mi mejor amiga — rio divertida

— Me sorprende — le dijo Albert

— ¿Por qué? — Candy lo miro extrañada

— Hoy en día, la mayoría de las mujeres prefiere hacer cualquier otra cosa, antes de leer un libro y por lo que dice Tony, te gusta la buena literatura — ella sonrió

— Si de algo estoy orgullosa en la vida, es de no ser como las otras — le dijo Candy con una sonrisa amable. Albert se asombro un poco ante esa afirmación, Candy era muy interesante, sin poder evitarlo se quedo mirándola fijamente, Candy lo noto y se sonrojo

— Eso me parece muy bien — dijo desviando la mirada para no incomodarla — pero vamos, ya está servida la cena, no quiero que se enfrié — Tony no paso por alto las miradas de su tío para Candy y los sonrojos de esta, eso le dio una grandísima idea, haría que su tío y Candy estuvieran juntos, no había otra mujer más perfecta para él, que ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre comentarios de trabajo, Albert le conto un poco a Candy sobre su carrera y los proyectos futuros de trabajo, Candy también conto sobre la suya y el colegio, hablaron luego de literatura y Tony participo un poco, ya que ella también había leído algunos. Luego de la cena, Tony partió la torta que había hecho Candy y tanto él cómo Albert quedaron fascinados ante las habilidades reposteras de Candy, esta les prometió hornear luego un pastel solo para ellos.

— ¡Me olvidaba! — dijo de pronto Tony cuando terminaron el postre

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Albert

— Es que, yo le prometí a Candy mostrarle mi álbum de fotos para que conociera a mamá y papá, pues aunque se los describí, quería que los viera con sus ojos, voy por el álbum — y salió corriendo hacia su habitación

Albert se quedo en shock, Tony, jamás hablaba de sus padres con alguien que no fuera él, aunque no mostrara tristeza ni depresión, no le gustaba hablar de ellos con nadie, y se sorprendía totalmente al ver que con Candy, alguien que apenas y conocía, lo hiciera de forma tan natural. Una sonrisa invadió su rostro, Candy tal vez podría ser una buena compañía para su sobrino, ya era tiempo de que ella se abriera un poco mas.

— ¿Te hablo de Rosemary y George? — le pregunto a Candy

— Si, ¿no debió hacerlo? No lo vayas a regañar por favor — le dijo Candy angustiada por el niño

— No, no lo voy a regañar, es solo que me sorprende, el no habla de ellos con nadie que no sea yo, creo que después de esto ya no me puedo sorprender de nada que haga contigo, en verdad te debe apreciar muchísimo si está haciendo estas cosas — Candy sonrió con cariño

— No sabes lo que me alegra saberlo, no sé porque, pero le he tomado un gran cariño a Tony, es un niño sorprendente —

— Si que lo es —dijo él nuevamente feliz, se notaba en la expresión de Candy que en serio el cariño que decía sentir por su sobrino era verdadero, eso lo alentaba mucho, Tony necesitaba relacionarse con mujeres, no podía estar siempre evitándolas, solo esperaba que no se encariñara mucho con Candy, si ella se cansaba de Tony, podría ser un duro golpe para el

— ¡Aquí esta! — Entro animadamente Tony con un álbum en las manos — Mira Candy — le dijo acercándose a ella, Candy, lo tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas — Candy te presento a mis padres — dijo mientras habría el álbum y le señalaba la primera pagina de este — ella es mi mamá Rosemary y el mi papá George —

Candy se sorprendió ante la belleza de Rosemary y ante los músculos de George, aunque en su expresión se le notaba que era alguien bueno, ahora que veía como eran, podía notar que en efecto los ojos de Tony eran de su padre y algunas de las facciones de Rosemary, pero el resto era igual a Albert.

— Tú mamá era muy hermosa, parecía modelo — Tony sonrió orgulloso

— Te lo dije, mi mamá era la mujer más linda del mundo, aunque tú también eres muy bonita Candy y me agradas muchísimo — le dijo mientras se giraba y la abrazaba, Candy lo abrazo y sintió una especie de calidad materna dentro de ella, nuevamente la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Albert, adoraba ver así de abierto a su sobrino con los demás

— Tú también me agradas mucho Tony — le dio un beso en el cabello — Y tenias razón con lo de tu madre y tu tío, no se parecen en nada — Albert rio ante eso

— Gracias a Dios fue así —

— ¡Albert Andry! — lo regaño Tony

— Sabes que es broma — continuaron viendo fotos, algunas de navidad, otras de cumpleaños, de paseos y demás

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y creo que Tony debería irse a dormir, mañana tienes clase — dijo Candy levantándose luego de ver todo el álbum, Albert cargo a Tony y acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta

— Gracias por haber venido, fue muy agradable — le dijo Albert

— Gracias a ustedes por la invitación, la próxima será en mi apartamento y cocinare yo —

— ¿Y me harás ese pastel que prometiste para mí solo? — pregunto Tony ilusionado

— Claro que si — sonrió Candy, se acerco a Tony y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Albert se tenso un poco al sentirla tan cerca y apreciar el olor de Candy, su aroma era a fresas, totalmente acorde con su personalidad — Que duermas bien — le dijo Candy a Tony — Hasta mañana Albert —

— Hasta mañana Candy —

— ¡Candy! — la llamo Tony cuando ella abría la puerta de su apartamento, ella giro — ¿Mañana te vas caminando al colegio? —

— Si, siempre lo hago — fue la simple respuesta de Candy

— ¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros? — le pregunto, luego miro a su tío — la llevamos ¿Cierto? — el asintió

— Por supuesto —

— No hace falta, en serio no quiero molestar además, salgo más temprano, siempre estoy media hora antes de las ocho —

— Yo no tengo molestia en salir más temprano, siempre estoy listo a esa hora y se que a mi tío le sería más fácil, así llega a las ocho en punto a su oficina ¿Verdad? — volvió a preguntarle a Albert, él sonrió

— Si, si salimos a esa hora, puedo estar a las ocho en punto en mi oficina, y ya te dije que no eres una molestia Candy, antes me agrada que Tony quiera pasar tiempo contigo, si tú no te opones a eso —

— Claro que no, me encanta estar con él — sonrió

— ¡Bueno entonces está decidido! De ahora en adelante te irás y volverás con nosotros — Candy acepto sin decir nada, ahora veía que al igual que su amiga Annie, a ese niño era difícil negarle algo

— Entonces nos vemos mañana — dijo Candy, ambos asintieron y luego cada quien se metió a su apartamento.

Las semanas transcurrieron, dando paso a los meses, Candy y Tony cada día eran más amigos, Tony la visitaba todos los días y eso le facilito un poco el adelanto de unos planos, para un nuevo proyecto a Albert, él por su parte estaba muy contento de ver la amistad que había surgido entre ellos, se notaba el cariño que se profesaban el uno a la otra, además de que él también se había hecho amigo de Candy, pues en ocasiones y a petición de su sobrino, cenaban o almorzaban los tres juntos, incluso fueron al parque en una ocasión, así que con todo eso y con la forma de ser de Candy, era imposible no formar una amistad.

— Señor Andry — lo interrumpió su asistente

— Dime Ángela —

— El Señor Eleazar lo llamo para informarle que tiene una reunión importante con el Señor Marco sobre sus planos, a las dos de la tarde aquí en su oficina —

— Imposible Ángela, tengo que recoger a esa hora a mi sobrino —

— Pero Señor Andry, el Señor Marco sale de viaje hoy mismo, pues mañana sábado tiene una importante cita de negocios en Los Ángeles, no puede aplazar la reunión —

— ¡No puedo dejar a mi sobrino esperando! — respondió algo alterado

— Si quiere, yo puedo ir a recoger a su sobrino Señor — Albert pensó por unos segundos, Ángela era una buena chica, pero conociendo a su sobrino, tal vez no le guste que otra mujer lo vaya a recoger, pero no podía hacer nada mas, era eso o dejarlo esperando, además luego de que Tony conociera a Ángela, vería lo buena persona que era, no podía poner escusas de que lo mirara como comida, porque ella era de las pocas que no lo hacía, estaba muy enamorada y se casaría pronto

— ¿Me harías ese favor? — Le pregunto, ella asintió — comunícame con el colegio de mi hijo, tengo que avisar que iras tu, pide que te pasen con la profesora Candice — Ángela hizo lo que le pidió

— Señor, ahí está la profesora Candice por la línea dos —

— Gracias — dijo y levanto el teléfono — ¿Candy? —

— _¿Albert? ¿Paso algo malo? _— pregunto nerviosa

— No, tranquila, pero se me presento un inconveniente y no puedo pasar a recogerlas, quería avisarte que mi asistente pasara a recoger a Tony, tengo una reunión con un cliente y se va de viaje hoy mismo —

— _Si quieres, yo puedo llevarlo conmigo a casa, total, vivimos cerca _— rio

— No quiero molestarte, ya bastante haces por mi sobrino —

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es una molestia? No te preocupes, yo encantada me la llevo a casa, cuando se te presente otro inconveniente así, solo avísame _—

— Gracias Candy, prometo recompensarte por todo lo que estás haciendo —

— _No necesito que lo hagas, sabes que adoro a tu sobrino _—

— Está bien, Gracias, é tiene una copia de la llave, dile que se cambie el uniforme por favor, nos vemos en la tarde, no creo que demore mucho aquí —

— _Okey, hablamos después, suerte en tu reunión, no te preocupes ni te apures, adiós _—

— Gracias nuevamente, adiós Candy — y colgó — no hace falta que vayas por mi sobrino Ángela — le dijo a su asistente — Pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda — ella asintió — prepara todo lo necesario para la reunión —

— Si Señor, con su permiso — y salió

Luego de colgar, Candy se dirigió a su salón a terminar las clases, a las dos en punto se acerco a Tony cuando esta estaba listo para salir.

— Tony, hoy nos iremos solos, tu tío me llamo porque se le presento un inconveniente en el trabajo, así que me ofrecí a llevarte —

— ¿Pasare la tarde contigo en tu casa? — pregunto emocionado, Candy pensó que tal vez se pondría triste porque Albert no lo recogería

— Si, hasta que Albert venga estarás en mi casa —

— ¡Genial! —

— Dame un segundo término de recoger mis cosas y nos vamos —

Ambos salieron rumbo al edificio, Candy le dijo a Tony que se fueran en taxi, pero él se negó, alegando que esta vez quería caminar, cuando llegaron al apartamento de Candy, tomaron algo para refrescarse y luego Candy acompaño a Tony al apartamento de Albert para cambiarse el uniforme como él había dicho, después regresaron al suyo y ella preparo el almuerzo para las dos. Después de comer jugaron póker y comieron golosinas. El timbre sonó.

— ¡Debe ser mi tío Albert! — Dijo Tony emocionado — Yo le abro — y salió corriendo a la puerta, cuando abrió se lanzo a los brazos de según él su tío, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era él, si no una chica — ¡hay lo siento, te confundí! —

— Tranquilo, creo que la que se confundió fui yo, pensé que este era el piso tres — Candy corrió a la puerta al escuchar la voz

— ¡Annie! —

— ¡Candy! — Annie se lanzo a los brazos de Candy justo como lo había hecho Tony con ella — ¡amiga que gusto me da verte! Te extrañe mucho… pero, ¡espera! — Le dijo soltándola — ¿Quién es este hermoso niño que tienes aquí? — Dijo acercándose a Tony — ¿Es tu alumno? — Tony se ruborizo un poco

— Si, pero también es mi amigo y mi vecino —

— ¿Tu vecino? ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? — le pregunto

— Anthony — le dijo, algo tímido

— Mucho gusto Anthony, soy Annie Conrwell la mejor amiga de Candy — le tendió la mano, Tony la acepto — ¡Que encantador eres! —

— Gracias — Tony aun seguía rojo

— Bueno, mejor termina de entrar Annie y cuéntame cómo te fue ¿quieres algo de tomar? — dijo Candy cerrando la puerta, Annie negó, no quería tomar nada

— ¡Simplemente maravilloso! Soy tan feliz, Archie es el mejor hombre del mundo — Candy sonrió, había extrañado mucho las locuras de su amiga

— ¿Cuándo llegaste de tu luna de miel de dos meses? Solo a ti se te ocurre eso — Annie sonrió

— Anoche, no te llame porque llegamos tardísimo y esta mañana cuando me levante imagine que estabas en la escuela, así que preferí venir y darte la sorpresa, pero dime ¿Estas cuidando a Anthony? —

— Tony — corrió él, Candy se sorprendió, se supone que así solo lo llamaban sus amigos — Me gustaría que me llamaras Tony, me caes bien — Annie corrió a abrazarlo

— Claro Tony, ya vas a ver las buenos amigos que seremos —

— Si Annie, la estoy cuidando hoy — le respondió Candy — Su tío está en una reunión así que me ofrecí a traerlo y cuidarlo mientras el vuelve —

— ¿Vives con tu tío? — pregunto Annie, Candy se tenso, tal vez incomodara a Tony

— Si, mis padres murieron y él me cuida desde entonces — dijo tranquilo, eso sorprendió a Candy. Annie se arrepintió de haber preguntado pero prefirió cambiar el tema

— Debe ser alguien genial tu tío — el asintió sonriendo — Entonces ¿Eres amigo de Candy? —

— Si —

— ¿Puedo serlo yo también? — Tony asintió — ¡Qué bien! ¡Tendremos que salir de compras los tres y divertirnos juntos! — Candy rodo los ojos, jamás cambiaria

Continuaron hablando un rato más y Annie se les unió al juego de póker, mas tarde estaban jugando y Annie tenía a Tony sobre sus hombros mientras giraba con el y reían, el timbre sonó y Candy fue a abrir, encontrándose a Albert en la puerta

— ¡Hola! Perdona la tardanza — se disculpo Albert

— No te preocupes, pasa — Albert entro a la sala y se quedo petrificado, Tony estaba en la alfombra sentado sobre el vientre de una completa desconocida, mientras le hacía cosquillas y se reían, definitivamente ya no se debería sorprender de nada que pasara cuando Tony estaba con Candy, pero, esa chica no era Candy. Tony al notar a su tío se levanto rápido y corrió a abrazarlo

— ¡Tío Albert! Ya volviste — él lo abrazo y beso como siempre

— ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —

— ¡Sí! Mira ella es la amiga de Candy, se llama Annie y es muy divertida — Annie se levanto del suelo y se acerco a Albert tendiéndole la mano

— ¡Hola! ¿Así que tú eres el tío de esta preciosidad? Soy Annie Conrwell — él le tomo la mano

— Albert Andry —

— Bueno, creo que yo me voy, Archie debe estar esperándome, fue un gusto conocerlo Albert, adiós Tony, recuerda que me prometiste que saldríamos los tres de compras — Tony asintió

— Si Annie, no lo olvidare —

— Nos vemos después Candy — le dio un abrazo a Candy y se marcho. Albert en serio estaba en shock, Tony no solo estaba más abierto si no que prometía salir de compras con alguien que apenas conocía

— Candy, ¡me encanto tu amiga! — dijo Tony

— Te lo dije, te llevarías bien con ella, Annie es una gran persona — ambos sonrieron

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu reunión tío? —

— Aburrido como siempre, pero al menos mi cliente quedo a gusto con los planos, empezaran la construcción la próxima semana —

— ¡Qué bien! Tenemos que celebrar —

— Justo eso les iba a decir, aunque Candy diga que no, de algún modo tengo que recompensarle el que te cuide ¿no te parece? — Tony asintió — así que venía a invitarlas a salir —

— ¿A salir? — pregunto Candy

— Si, hay un restaurante Italiano que es el preferido de Tony, me gustaría que fuéramos los tres, si no tienes problemas u otros planes — le pregunto a Candy

— Obviamente no tengo planes, ¿Cuándo has visto que los tenga? Y si, me encantaría ir — le respondió con una sonrisa

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Vamos a salir! — grito Tony

— ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida? —

— Con tu ropa de siempre Candy, es un lugar informal — ella asintió — llevare a cambiar a Tony y a cambiarme yo también y te recojo a las siete ¿Te parece? —

— Me parece bien, a las siete nos vemos — Albert salió con Tony y Candy se fue a arreglar


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

Aunque Albert hubiera dicho que podía usar su ropa de siempre, Candy puso un poco mas de esmero en arreglarse esta vez, se cepillo el pelo y se lo soltó, se puso un jean azul oscuro ajustado, de los tantos que Annie le había comprado, una blusa azul rey de tiras y unas botas negras sin tacón, se maquillo suavemente, pues nunca había sido muy fanática al maquillaje, solo se puso algo de rímel, un poco de sombra azul y brillo. A las siete en punto el tiemble de su apartamento sonó.

— ¡Esta sin seguro, pasen! — les grito Candy desde su cuarto, se puso algo de perfume, busco su cartera, el celular y salió — Estoy lista, podemos irnos — dijo entrando a la sala.

Albert se quedo nuevamente corto de aire, aunque Candy estuviera sencilla, se veía radiante. Tony noto la reacción de su tío y disimuladamente le cerró la boca, Albert carraspeo avergonzado de que su sobrino lo viera en ese estado. Candy por su parte estaba de igual modo, parado junto a la puerta y con Tony en brazos, estaba el hombre más hermoso del mundo, lo tenía que admitir, se veía soñado, con un jean azul claro, una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y el pelo como siempre desordenado, tenía un toque juvenil y despreocupado que le quedaba de maravilla.

— Ehm, vamos entonces — articulo Albert después de su inspección a Candy. Bajaron al estacionamiento y como era su costumbre Albert les abrió la puerta, luego subió él y partieron al restaurante

Acomodados ya en una mesa del restaurante italiano y cada uno con un plato de comida, se encontraban los tres platicando amenamente, quienes los veían podrían decir que eran una pareja de casados con su pequeño hijo en una cena familiar.

Albert por su parte se sentía muy a gusto, Candy era una mujer encantadora y con ella podía ser él al cien por ciento, no tenia que fingir sonrisas cordiales porque con ella le salían siempre naturales, tenían gustos muy parecidos, lo que le facilitaba hablar y hablar por horas sin cansarse, además y lo más importante, Tony la adoraba, y Candy igual a él, toda la cena se la pasaba al pendiente de Tony, le limpiaba cuando se ensuciaba y nunca lo excluyo en las conversaciones. Ahora que lo analizaba, ambos se estaban volviendo muy dependientes de ella, tanto Tony como él, se estaban acostumbrando mucho a la presencia de Candy, y pensándolo de forma racional, era peligroso, cuando Candy consiguiera un novio, cuando quisiera formar un hogar, ya no tendría tiempo para compartir con ellos, él podría seguir sin problemas, pero Tony, el era quien le preocupaba, el punto era que él no podía separarlo de Candy, más aun, cuando veía lo bien que se estaba portando Tony, estaba siendo más abierto con los demás, solo le quedaba esperar y dejar el tiempo transcurrir, mientras rezaba porque las cosas resultaran bien.

— ¡Albert Andry! — dijo fuertemente Tony

— Perdón, me distraje ¿me decían? —

— Tío bájate de la nube, te preguntaba si podía comer de tu postre — él sonrió

— No tienes ni que preguntar, comételo todo — le paso el plato

— ¡Gracias! —

— ¿Albert? — Tony frunció el seño al reconocer la voz. Albert se giro y se encontró a Eliza parada a su lado, envuelta en un mini vestido rojo, que le tapaba a penas lo necesario. Eliza miraba mal a Candy

— Eliza, que gusto encontrarte —

— Lo mismo digo querido Albert ¿puedo compartir la mesa con ustedes?

— Ya terminamos — sentencio Tony, Candy le dio una mirada de desacuerdo a Tony

— Que lastima pero ¿no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante? —

— Claro, perdona mi falta de cortesía, Eliza te presento a mi amiga Candy White, Candy ella es Eliza Legan una compañera de trabajo — Candy se sorprendió un poco, pues no espero que el la presentara como amiga suya, sino de Tony. Eliza por su parte, se moría de rabia porque a ella la presentara como una compañera

— Que gusto querida — le tendió la mano

— Igualmente — le respondió el gesto Candy. Albert aprovecho la oportunidad para llamar al mozo y pedir la cuenta

— Bueno Eliza, fue un gusto verte, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya, no quiero que Tony se desvele — dijo luego de pagar la cuenta

— Claro querido, que pasen buena noche — dijo entre dientes. Tony se acerco a Candy y le pidió que lo cargara, Candy así lo hizo y Tony la abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Eliza abrió los ojos sorprendida, hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento, ese mocoso no se llevaba bien con ninguna mujer, pero al parecer había excepciones. Tony sonrió complacido al ver su sorpresa y Albert disimulo una risita al comprender lo que había hecho su sobrino, la única perdida era Candy.

Cuando estuvieron el auto Tony por fin hablo.

— Candy, acabas de conocer al peor de mis tormentos — le dijo a Candy desde el asiento de atrás

— Tony no digas eso — le trato de reprender Candy

— ¿Acaso no viste lo hipócrita que es? —

— No puedo sacar ninguna conclusión, apenas y cruce palabra con ella — Albert no lo pudo evitar y soltó una carcajada — ¿De qué te ríes? —

— De la cara de Eliza cuando Tony te abrazo y te beso, casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, cómo pudiste ver, Tony se porta siempre muy "_agradable"_ con ella y ver lo cariñosa que fue contigo, para ella debe ser una gran sorpresa —

— ¿Por eso hizo esa expresión? — él asintió. Candy se unió a sus risas

Luego de veinte minutos, llegaron por fin al edificio, Albert estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento cuando un grito de exclamación de Candy lo sobresalto.

— ¡Hay no! —

— ¿Paso algo Candy? — pregunto Albert

— ¡Olvide la llave adentro! No lo puedo creer, solo esto me pasa a mi — Albert soltó una carcajada

— Y esta tardísimo para llamar a un cerrajero — Candy puso cara de horror

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —

— Vas a tener que dormir con nosotros — le dijo Albert

— ¡Sí! Candy puede dormir conmigo — grito emocionado Tony. Candy iba a objetar pero Albert la interrumpió

— No acepto negativas, vamos — la jalo de una mano hasta dentro del apartamento

— Lo bueno es que mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir los dos Candy — le conto Tony

— Aun sigo sin creérmelo, suficiente tengo con mi torpeza como para sumarle olvidadizos — Albert volvió a reír

— A todo el mundo nos pasa, deja de mortificarte — Candy suspiro — voy a buscarte algo de mi ropa para que puedas dormir cómoda — le dijo mientras se perdía en su habitación, minutos después volvió con una camisa un pantalón de pijama, ambos le quedaban ajustados — Es lo más pequeño que tengo — le dijo tendiéndole la ropa

— Esta bien así, gracias — le dijo ella tomando la ropa

— ¡Vamos a cambiarnos! — jalo Tony a Candy a su habitación, no sin antes despediré de su tío — ¡Buenas noches tío Albert! —

— Buenas noches a las dos — Candy solo alcanzo a despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa. Albert sonrió, definitivamente la cercanía de Candy hacia muy feliz a su sobrino. Luego se metió a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó.

Tony se había quedado hasta muy tarde hablando con Candy, ella no se opuso pues mañana seria sábado y no tendrían que madrugar, al final el niño cayo dormido por la fatiga e inconscientemente se abrazo a Candy todo lo que pudo, ella por su parte lo abrazo igual.

— Te quiero mucho Candy — dijo Tony dormido

El corazón de Candy se oprimió, ese niño se había adueñado completamente de su amor, se había encariñado demasiado con él, la consideraba como su propio hijo y tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, pues lo más seguro es que Albert luego querría formar una hogar y darle una madre a Tony, que aunque él no fuera el verdadero padre, sabia de sobra que el niño lo quería como uno, así que lo más lógico es que le quisiera dar lo más parecido a una familia y cuando eso pasara, ya no habría lugar para ella, pero no había vuelta atrás, aunque luego le doliera, Candy no tenía fuerza para separarse de Tony.

Candy se levanto suavemente de la cama para no despertar a Tony, tenía sed y quería tomar un vaso de agua, salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación y se encamino a la cocina. Cuando volteo en el pasillo para entrar a la cocina choco con algo duro y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, ese algo, que mas bien era un alguien, la atrapo por la cintura evitando que callera.

Levanto la mirada en la oscuridad y pudo ver gracias a los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana de la sala, que se trataba de Albert. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por largo rato, Albert aun tenia a Candy agarrada por la cintura, muy cerca de su cuerpo, notando que ella solo traía puesta la camisa que él le prestó, no se había puesto el pantalón, inconscientemente comenzó a masajearle la cintura delicadamente, en ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual, Candy tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Albert y podía sentir lo bien formado y duro que estaba, la tensión sexual entre ambos eran evidente, pero un ataque de cordura en Albert lo hizo reaccionar y separarse, él no podía tener nada con Candy, si empezaban algo y se arruinaba, la que sufriría más seria Tony y no podía permitir eso.

— Me asustaste Candy — le dijo luego de soltarla

— Lo siento — dijo bajando la cabeza, se había sonrojado ante la escena que acababan de realizar y no quería que él lo notara. Pero Albert lo noto — tenía sed y venia por un vaso de agua —

— No te disculpes, la culpa fue mía, también tenía sed, pero no prendí la luz de la cocina —

— No hay problema —

— Te acompaño a la cocina Candy, me gustaría que habláramos sobre algo — ella asintió pero cuando fue a dar un paso para continuar, se tropezó con sus propios pies y volvió a perder el equilibrio, pero Albert nuevamente la sostuvo, aunque esta vez se aseguro de soltarla con el tiempo debido — Déjame guiarte, no quiero que tengas un accidente — le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la cocina, Candy sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en donde él la tenia sujeta. Albert llego a la cocina, encendió la luz y le sirvió un vaso de agua a Candy

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — pregunto ella luego de tomarse el agua

— Bueno, no sé cómo empezar —

— Por el principio — sonrió

— Candy, veras, creo que es más que obvio el cariño que siente Tony por ti ¿no? — Candy asintió — yo estoy completamente seguro de que tú sientes lo miso por él y no sabes lo feliz que eso me pone, pero también me preocupa —

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto ella nerviosa, no quería que le dijera tan pronto que tenía que separarse de Tony

— Me da miedo Candy —

— ¿Miedo de que? Sé un poco más claro Albert — le apuro

— Tengo pavor porque sé que llegara el día en que tú quieras formar un hogar y tener tu propia familia, creo que en este tiempo hemos abusado mucho de ti y sé que cuando tu decidas tener una relación ya no abra mucho espacio para Tony y eso me preocupa, para ella será un golpe muy grande —

— ¡Espera! — Lo interrumpió Candy — ¿Me estás diciendo que tu preocupación es porque yo deje a Tony de lado cuando tenga alguna relación? —

— Si —

— No seas tonto Albert, eso jamás pasara, si te soy completamente sincera, yo estaba pensando lo mismo contigo, cuando tú quieras formar una relación sé que no es correcto que yo este merodeando cerca y la verdad me dolería muchísimo separarme de Tony, yo lo veo como si fuera un hijo para mí —

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú también pensabas eso? — ella asintió, él le tomo una mano con las suyas — ¡pero claro que no! Yo no sería capaz de separarlas nunca, aunque yo llegara a tener una relación, jamás podría apartar a Tony de tu lado — Candy sonrió y puso su otra mano sobre las de Albert

— Gracias, la verdad es que yo los veo a ustedes dos como una familia para mi, y a veces me siento incomoda pensando esas cosas, porque sé que no tengo ese derecho — él se llevo sus manos a los labios y las beso, Candy casi comienza a hiperventilar

— No digas eso Candy, tu ya eres parte de esta familia, después de tu llegada a nuestras vidas, es imposible imaginarnos sin tu compañía, eres alguien muy importante para Tony… y para mi — Candy se puso nerviosa

— Ustedes dos también son muy importantes para mí — le dijo sonrojada

— Entonces creo que puedo dormir en paz — cambio un poco el tema Albert, no quería de vuelta toda esa tensión sexual que se formaba cuando estaban solos — ya que sabemos que, ni tú te quieres alejar de Tony, ni yo quiero que lo hagas, entonces puedo respirar tranquilo — ambos rieron

— Sera mejor ir a dormir, es tarde — se levanto ella

— Tienes razón, que descanses Candy — y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla, Candy se puso aun mas roja, pero para que Albert no lo notara se escabullo rápido a la habitación de Tony murmurando un "tú también"

Esa noche ninguno durmió, ambos pensaban en las sensaciones que habían sentido estando junto al otro.

Albert fue el primero en levantarse, se dio una ducha y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para los tres, cuando tuvo la mesa puesta, fue a la habitación de Tony a despertarlos, cuando entro, sonrió con ternura al ver el cuadro que representaban Candy y Tony. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, en posición de lado y abrazados uno a la otra. Si no fuera porque eran más de las diez de la mañana y porque el desayuno se enfriaba, no los despertaba.

— ¡Despierten dormilones, el desayuno se enfría! — los movió leventemente por los hombros. La primera en despertarse fue Candy, lo miro y luego se sentó sobresaltada

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto mirando a todos lados

— Pasan de las diez, pero tranquila hoy es sábado ¿recuerdas? — ella suspiro con alivio

— Es cierto —

— ¡Buenos días a los dos! — dijo un animado Tony, se arrodillo en la cama, y tomo a Albert por el cuello, pues él aun estaba medio inclinado hacia la cama, le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo jalo con él, Albert no pudo evitarlo y cayó sobre Candy con Tony en medio mientras todos reían

— ¡Anthony! ¡Suéltame que las puedo lastimar! — le dijo con enojo mal fingido, aun así no lo soltó, pero segundos después lo hizo, luego de sentir las cosquillas que le hacia su tío

— ¡Tramposo! — le regaño Tony mientras le aventaba una almohada estampándosela en la cara, Candy y él empezaron a reír sin control

— ¿Les parece divertido? — pregunto Albert riendo

— Completamente — dijo Candy, pero segundos después tenía la almohada estampada en su cara, aunque sin fuerza. Ese acto desato, una de la más conocida y antigua de las guerras, la de almohadas, plumas empezaron a caer por todo lado, mientras Tony y Candy atacaban a Albert el cual se había atrincherado tras el sofá de la habitación de Tony

— ¡Me rindo! — Dijo Albert levantando las manos al cielo y viendo que no le quedaba ninguna almohada cerca — ustedes ganan — ambos hicieron una pose de victoria

— Que vergüenza tío, te ganaron un niño y una mujer que no puede caminar más de tres pasos sin tropezarse — los tres rieron

— Bueno, eran buenos contrincantes — volvieron a reír — pero terminando la broma, venía a despertarlos, porque hace rato prepare el desayuno, ya debe estar frio — ambos asintieron y salieron siguiendo a Albert hasta la cocina.

Luego del desayuno, Albert llamo a un cerrajero para que abriera la puerta de Candy, mientras estaban viendo televisión en la sala, luego de la llamada, Albert se les unió. Después el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar, ella contesto, cruzo un par de palabras con quien parecía ser Annie, le explico el porqué no contestaba en su apartamento y donde se encontraba, hablaron un poco mas y al final quedaron de encontrarse para la tan prometida salida de compras. Más tarde llego el cerrajero y abrió la puerta, Candy se escabullo adentro de su apartamento con prisas pues no tardaba en llegar Annie por ellas, Tony también se fue a arreglar y al cabo de una hora, Albert se encontraba completamente solo en el apartamento y sin nada interesante que hacer.

Resignado y aburrido, decidió dirigirse al piano de cola que tenía en su mini estudio, estuvo tocando un par de canciones, cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. No podían ser ellos pues Tony tenia llave, se levanto suavemente y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era Eliza.

— Eliza, que gusto verte — le dijo por cortesía

— ¡Hola Albert! ¿Cómo estás? Pasaba a saludarte — la verdad es que ella había visto al mocoso y la intrusa en el centro comercial, por lo que dedujo que Albert estaba solito, y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad

— Muy bien gracias, pasa —

— ¿Estas solo? —

— Si, Tony salió con Candy y una amiga —

— Que lastima, tenía ganas de ver al chiquito — Albert rodo los ojos sin creerle — ¿Entonces te dejaron solito? — le dijo con voz sensual

— Completamente solo —

— Hay, pero yo puedo hacerte compañía — dijo mientras se acercaba coquetamente hasta Albert, le paso las manos por el pecho y Albert se pregunto, ¿Por qué no sentía lo mismo que con Candy la noche pasada? Candy ni siquiera tenía intensiones de seducirlo y lo había logrado mucho mejor que Eliza y sus obvias intenciones — ¿Qué dices? ¿Pasamos un rato agradable? —

Nuevamente la insinuación, esta sería una gran oportunidad si consideraba las veces en las que podía estar en compañía femenina sin preocuparse por Tony, fácilmente el podría arrastrar a Eliza hasta su habitación y pasar un buen rato si se lo proponía… pero no, no lo haría, lo curioso de todo, es que esta vez no era por Tony, era algo mucho más importante, aparte de que Eliza no le estaba provocando el más mínimo mal pensamiento, estaba el detalle de que no se había podido sacar a Candy de la cabeza, era tan diferente al resto, ella jamás había intentado seducirlo, nunca le había hecho un comentario con dobles intenciones, cuando estaba a su lado nunca se le vio un movimiento coqueto, ella siempre era igual en todo momento, dulce y cariñosa, aunque la noche pasada, pudo sentir la tensión sexual en el aire, eso hacía que declinara con mayor razón la invitación de Eliza, a Candy le había salido tan natural el seducirlo que ni ella misma estaba consciente.

— Gracias Eliza, pero Candy y mi sobrino no tardan en llegar —

— ¿Así que esta vez no es por tu sobrino? — Albert frunció el seño

— No sé de que hablas —

— Claro que lo sabes, puedo imaginarme que estas esperando que esa niñita te caliente la cama ¿no? Ya que es la preferida de tu sobrino, me imagino que con ella no has tenido interrupciones — le dijo irritada y frustrada

— ¡No te permito que hables así de ella! — le dijo furioso — ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada Eliza! Así que si eres tan amable te puedes ir yendo de una vez — le dijo abriendo la puerta

— Bien, pero veremos cuánto dura llevártela a la cama y cansarte de ella — le dijo antes de salir, Albert cerró la puerta con fuerza, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y cerró los ojos, su sobrino tenía razón, esa mujer era toda una víbora.

Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo frio y calmarse, pronto llegaría su sobrino y no quería que lo viera alterado, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Tony sonriente y lleno de bolsas, arrastrando a una notablemente irritada y cansada Candy igualmente llena de bolsas.

— ¡Hola tío! — le dijo abrazándolo

— Veo que compraron muchas cosas — mientras miraba las bolsas

— ¡Sí! Annie nos llevo a todas partes, trajimos de todo — sonrió feliz

— Por lo que veo te gastaste todo el dinero que te di — él sonrió afirmando — y también que Candy no la paso tan bien como tu — dijo luego de ver a Candy desplomarse en el sillón a su lado

— Adivinas bien, es horrible salir con Annie, no paramos un segundo — se quejo Candy. Albert se levanto y fue a la cocina

— ¿Quieres un té? —

— Me sentaría de maravilla — le respondió sonriendo

— ¿Y tu Tony? —

— Yo no quiero nada tío, gracias, pero voy a ir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, me duele un poco la cabeza — el asintió

— Yo sería feliz si solo me doliera la cabeza — se volvió a quejar Candy. Luego de un rato y de un par de tés para Candy esta se despido de ambos para irse a su apartamento y dormir toda la vida si era posible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro **

Candy se dio una ducha de agua caliente para relajar los músculos, se puso su pijama de verano, que constaba de un short y una camisa ajustadas, pero muy cómodas, y se lanzo a la cama en un clavado, inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

El estruendo de la puerta siendo golpeada insistentemente y el timbre la sacaron de su sueño, asustada miro la hora en el reloj de mesa que tenia y marcaban la una y veinte de la mañana, aun mas asustada se levanto, pues a esa hora solo podían ser cosas malas, corrió hasta la puerta y se encontró a un preocupado Albert.

— ¡Candy! Perdona que te levante a esta hora, pero es que no se qué hacer, Tony está ardiendo en fiebre — ella no le dio tiempo a decir más, salió corriendo hasta el apartamento seguida de Albert

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de la fiebre? — le pregunto cuando estaban por llegar a la habitación

— Hace como quince minutos, acostumbro pasar por su habitación en las noches, para ver que este bien y me preocupo verlo bañado en sudor, me acerque y estaba muy caliente y quejándose en sueños, ya le tome la temperatura y tiene cuarenta grados —

— ¡¿Qué? —

— No sé qué hacer Candy, cuando se enferma, pierdo totalmente el control, por eso te fui a buscar, no tengo a quien más recurrir —

— Tranquilo, hiciste bien — dijo Candy llegando junto a Tony, efectivamente estaba bañado en sudor — lo primero que tenemos que hacer es bajarle la fiebre, trae agua fría y un pañuelo — Albert corrió de inmediato por las cosas, Candy destapo a Tony todo lo que pudo y le recogió un poco el cabello para que no se le pegara a la cara, en ese momento Albert llego con lo que le pido, e inmediatamente ella empezó a tratar de bajarle la temperatura

— ¿Se pondrá bien cierto? — Pregunto Albert preocupado

— Claro que sí, es normal que se enfermen, pero lo importante es bajarle la fiebre, luego de eso, trataremos de darle algún té para que duerma tranquilo. Cambia el agua por favor, ya se calentó —

Después de media hora, lograron bajarle un poco la fiebre.

— Aquí tienes el té — le entrego Albert a Candy

— Gracias… Tony — lo llamo, él abrió pesadamente los ojos

— ¿Candy? —

— Si corazón, soy yo, bébete este té por favor, te dio fiebre y esto te ayudara a dormir más tranquilo —no respondió nada, se tomo el té sin renegar, minutos más tarde, estaba completamente dormido — Albert, ve a dormir un poco, ya está mejor, yo la vigilare mientras le sigo haciendo paños de agua fría para terminar de bajarle la fiebre —

— No quiero dejarlo solo, yo me quedo contigo —

— No hace falta que estemos los dos despiertos, nos vamos a cansar y al final ninguno terminara cuidándolo, anda a dormir, yo me quedo con él ahora y cuando este cansada te despierto para descansar ¿te parece? — Albert gruño pero acepto

— Está bien, pondré el despertador dentro de dos horas, para que luego tú duermas —

— Okey —

— Si algo pasa, por mínimo que sea, me despiertas por favor —

— Te lo prometo —

Albert salió hacia su habitación pensando en que no podría dormir, pero cuando toco la almohada quedo profundamente dormido. Luego de un rato, no sabría decir cuánto, alguien lo movía.

— Albert — era Candy — ¡Albert! — Al recordar a Tony y la fiebre, se sentó rápidamente, golpeando la frente de Candy en el proceso — ¡Hay! — se quejo ella

— ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención ¿Te golpee muy fuerte? — le dijo mientras, la sentaba a su lado y le sobaba la parte golpeada

— Vaya que tienes la cabeza dura — se quejo de nuevo

— Perdóname Candy — ella rio

— No hay problema, debo anotar para la próxima correr unos cuantos metros luego de despertarte — el rio también

— En verdad lo siento, es que me acorde de Tony y me asuste. ¡Tony! ¿Venias a decirme algo? ¿Está bien? —

— Calma Albert, está perfectamente, eso era lo que venía a decirte, la fiebre bajo totalmente hace media hora y ahora está durmiendo muy tranquilo — el suspiro tranquilo

— Gracias Candy, no sé que habría hecho sin ti, es lo peor que puede pasar, que se enferme, me pongo tan nervioso que no pienso racionalmente, discúlpame por despertarte — ella sonrió con cariño

— No te preocupes, es normal, y no te disculpes, cuando se trata de ustedes, puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, yo siempre voy a venir — luego Candy sintió algo que no se esperaba, Albert la abrazo

— Gracias de verdad, no sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —

— No tienes que hacerlo, pero si te hace feliz, con que me dejen estar a su lado es suficiente — Albert llevo sus manos al rostro de Candy para mirarla a los ojos

— Para mí, eso es algo primordial Candy, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado, especialmente del mío — y es que él lo había analizado mucho, luego de la visita de Eliza había pensado mucho la situación, aparte de Tony, otra razón importante por la que no quería que ella se fuera, era por él, porque él también la necesitaba

— ¿Qué me quieres…?— no alcanzo a continuar, Albert la estaba besando

Candy estaba paralizada, Albert la estaba besando, le había dicho que no quería que se fuera de su lado y ¿ella se quedaba quieta y no hacia ni respondía nada? Cuando Albert se iba a separar al ver que ella no le respondía, Candy le cruzo los brazos por el cuello y lo acerco a ella para responderle el beso, él la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él.

— Te quiero decir, que me enamore de ti Candy — le respondió luego del beso — estoy loco por ti, se que puede sonar raro, que apenas nos conocemos, pero te juro que es verdad —

— Te creo — le corto Candy — te creo, porque yo también siento lo mismo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti Albert — él sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, luego volvió a besarla.

Albert recostó a Candy suavemente en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, continuaron besándose largo rato, hasta que el beso subió de tono y Albert se separo lentamente.

— Sera mejor que paremos ahora o no respondo luego — le dijo seriamente él, aunque se moría por estar con ella, no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera y era mejor parar ya antes de cometer un error

— ¿Y si yo no quiero que pares? — él abrió los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Estás segura? —

— Totalmente, aunque, no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil, no voy haciéndolo con cualquiera que me diga palabras bonitas, hace mucho que no estoy con nadie y si te soy sincera, tengo muy poca experiencia, pero quiero hacerlo — se ruborizo completamente. Albert sonrió y le acaricio nuevamente la mejilla

— No quiero que te arrepientas luego Candy, eres importante para mí y no deseo que por un momento de pasión las cosas resulten mal —

— Si de algo estoy segura, es que no me voy a arrepentir y de que esto no es solo pasión — él la beso nuevamente

— Bien, pero si luego te arrepientes, dímelo — ella asintió

Se besaron nuevamente de forma cariñosa y dulce, las caricias no se hicieron faltar por mucho tiempo más, pero al igual que el beso, eran tranquilas y suaves, con amor, Albert empezó a acariciar el vientre de Candy por debajo de la blusa del pijama y suavemente fue subiendo mientras se llevaba la prenda con ellas para quitarla, Candy por su parte acariciaba el torso desnudo de Albert y se detenía en el pecho, deleitándose con sus pectorales bien formados, minutos después ambos estaban desnudo y contemplándose por completo mientras acompañaban las caricias con besos.

— ¡Eres hermosa! — le dijo Albert a Candy sobre su cuello mientras le besaba el pulso, ella no dijo nada y se sonrojo completamente cuando Albert descendió y le beso uno de sus senos, Albert lo noto y soltó una risita, luego beso el otro seno mientras bajaba sus manos por el vientre de Candy hasta sus piernas y las caderas. Candy le correspondía acariciándole el cabello y la espalda mientras le daba besos en el cuello, luego lo mordió cuando sintió que Albert le acariciaba su parte mas intima con las manos. Hizo un rápido movimiento y lo tumbo a él, para quedar ella encima, Candy empezó a darle besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y bajando hasta su pecho y abdomen, Albert le acariciaba la espalda y ahogaba los gemidos de placer en suspiros entrecortados.

Nuevamente se giraron para quedar Albert sobre Candy, la beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con pasión, Candy le respondió de igual forma y sus lenguas bailaron por un rato, mientras se acariciaba fieramente, Candy ahogo un gemido en la boca de Albert cuando sintió la erección de él en su vientre, instintivamente se apretó mas a él y el movimiento de su cuerpo le hizo soltar un gemido esta vez a Albert, él bajo nuevamente su mano a la parte intima de Candy y se excito mucho mas al sentirla preparada, se separo unos segundos de ella, mientras buscaba un condón en la mesita de noche, se lo puso y antes de entrar en ella le hablo.

— ¿Estás segura Candy? — su voz mostraba el deseo que sentía

— Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan segura — le respondió ella en igual tono

— Te amo — le dijo él, el corazón de Candy se acelero — iré despacio — ella asintió

Albert comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella, quería que fuera muy especial, que su primera vez juntos, la recordaran siempre, porque abrían muchas más, después de esa noche, se aseguraría de que Candy estuviera a su lado toda la vida, no la dejaría ir fácilmente, la quería solo para él y es que aunque suene egoísta, Candy era la mujer que había esperado, la única que quería jamás se separara de él.

Cuando entro completamente, Candy dio un gemido, que Albert callo rápidamente con un beso al pensar en Tony y en lo cerca que estaba para escucharlos, Candy al comprender la acción de él, soltó una medio risita y con la mirada le dio a entender que se comportaría, Albert sonrió igual que ella y la beso en el cuello mientras comenzaba a moverse. Las sensaciones para ambos eran estupendas, ninguno había sentido eso antes, Candy había estado solamente con Terry, un par de veces y ni por asomo había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo con Albert. Comenzó a moverse a la par él, le cruzo las piernas en las caderas de Albert para tener más comodidad y contacto. Albert aun besando su cuello, la tomo por las caderas y la pego mas a él, sentía que estaban destinados para estar juntos, encajaban a la perfección, cada caricia que Candy le daba, era como si lo estuviera quemando con su toque, continuaron moviéndose un rato mas, cuando Albert sintió a Candy arqueando la espalda, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, supo que ella estaba a punto de culminar, aumento el ritmo y la tomo por el rostro.

— Candy, mírame — ella hizo caso, abrió los ojos y lo miro, ese fue el detonante para ambos, ver la mirada del otro consumida por el deseo los hizo llegar al clímax juntos, Candy rápidamente acerco sus labios a los de él para ahogar el fuerte gemido que moría por soltar, Albert comprendió y al igual que ella ahogo el suyo en sus labios, segundos después, ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente y dándose suaves besos.

Albert se bajo de Candy y la arrastro hasta su pecho para abrazarla y taparla con la sabana, ella gustosa se pego a él y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras le daba besos en el pecho.

— No hagas eso, a no ser que quieras empezar de nuevo — le dijo en un gruñido divertido, ella rio

— Lo siento —

— No, tienes porque disculparte — le dijo mientras le acariciaba un brazo

— ¿Albert? —

— Mmm — fue su simple respuesta

— ¿Estuve bien? — él dio una sonrisa torcida de solo recordarlo

— Maravillosamente ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno… es que… — dudo, Albert la miro

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Ya te había dicho que yo no tengo mucha experiencia —

— Si, y eso nada tiene que ver, para mí fue hermoso — ella lo miro como si no le creyera — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más? —

— Pues… lo que pasa es que, hace dos años, Terry, mi novio en esa época, no era igual no sentí lo mismo con él, Terry siempre me decía que no entendía el porqué de mi vergüenza que una mujer de mi edad tenía que ser más atrevida — se ruborizo un poco, Albert frunció el seño —al parecer se canso y al tiempo lo encontré en su apartamento con una de sus amiga, él no me dijo nada pero ella me grito que me lo merecía que yo tenía la culpa por ser una frígida, por no estar a la altura de Terry, así que desde eso me he mantenido alejada de las relaciones por miedo a que me pase lo mismo — dijo aun roja

— ¡Que imbécil! ¿Cómo se atreve a no defenderse de la chica que te dijo eso? ¿Encima de que te engaña? — Dijo Albert indignado — ¡Y tú encima lo crees! — Candy lo abrazo y enterró su cara en el pecho de él — escúcheme bien Señorita White, y espero que le quede claro, usted de frígida no tiene nada — le dijo esta vez de manera sensual, se giro y quedo sobre ella — Si quieres, podemos comprobarlo de nuevo — ella sonrió

— Preferiblemente no, te creo, además es tarde y deberíamos dormir o ninguno de los dos tendrá fuerza para cuidar mañana a Tony —

— Tienes razón — le dijo regresando a su sitio — ya tendremos tiempo para hacer demostraciones — sonrió de manera torcida — Hasta mañana mi amor, que descanses — le dijo cerrando los ojos

— Te amo — fue la respuesta de Candy mientras lo miraba a la cara esperando su reacción, Albert abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido

— ¿Cómo? —

— Te amo — ahora le dio una sonrisa radiante. Él le dio un fuerte beso en los labios

— Y yo a ti — luego se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse fue Tony, miro el reloj de su mesita de noche y marcaban las ocho de la mañana, estaba algo confundido, pues no estaba seguro, si Candy había ido la noche pasada a su casa o todo había sido producto de un sueño, se sentó en la cama y miro a su alrededor buscándola, pero no estaba, se paro rápidamente, pues ella era muy madrugadora y tal vez estaría haciendo el desayuno con su tío en la cocina. Salió al pasillo, paso por la sala y se extraño de ver todo tan calmado y en silencio, cuando llego a la cocina se sorprendió aun mas al verla vacía, si lo de Candy había sido un sueño, ahora extrañaba el que su tío no estuviera despierto, él siempre se levantaba a mas tardar a las siete y media de la mañana, preocupado salió rápidamente a la habitación de Albert para ver si estaba bien.

Inconscientemente no quiso hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente y se quedo de piedra en el marco de la puerta, luego cerro rápidamente pero cerciorándose de no hacer ruido y corrió de igual forma hasta su habitación, se tiro en la cama y abrazo una almohada, inmediatamente la sonrisa invadió su rostro. ¡Estaba muy feliz! Aunque también algo avergonzado por la escena que acababa de ver, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón lleno de alegría, su tío Albert y Candy estaba durmiendo juntos, ella tenía la cabeza recostada en su pecho y lo abrazaba por la cintura, mientras él la rodeaba por los hombros con un brazo, lo vergonzoso es que aunque estaban tapados con una sabana, se notaba que estaban desnudos.

Tony no cabía de la felicidad, eso significaba que Candy y su tío tal vez tendría una relación y estarían juntos, ya no habrían mas arpías y no habría más Eliza y sus intensiones de internados, Albert estaría con alguien que si se merecía y Candy también dejaría de estar sola, las dos personas que más quería en el mundo, estarían juntas y con él.

En la habitación de Albert, el primero en despertar fue él, una sonrisa gigante se formo en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior y comprobar que no había sido un sueño al sentir a Candy en sus brazos, la abrazo con poca fuerza para no hacerle daño y ella ante el gesto se despertó.

— Buenos días — le dijo Albert acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió tal y como había hecho él al despertarse

— Buenos días — le devolvió el abrazo — que bonito despertar —

— Comparto esa idea, pero si tú quieres, de ahora en adelante así pueden ser todos — Candy se tenso un poco

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Se que es apresurado, pero, ¡cásate conmigo! — le soltó de repente, Candy se quedo sin habla

— Albert yo… — él le puso un dedo en los labios

— No tiene que ser ahora, ni dentro de un mes, que sea cuando tú quieras, pero Candy, después de esta noche que pasamos juntos, no me queda la menor duda de con quién quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —

— Yo también pienso igual, pero, me da miedo Tony, ya viste como es de celoso y no quiero que se vaya a sentir amenazado con mi presencia, lo quiero demasiado para soportar un desprecio — él la abrazo

— Te entiendo, pero estoy casi seguro de que contigo será diferente, ¡ te adora! —

— ¿Te olvidas el motivo por el que me adora? Según sus palabras, es porque yo no te veo como un pastel de chocolate — ambos se rieron

— Yo se que va a ser diferente, pero hagamos algo, hablaremos con él hoy, es un niño muy inteligente y maduro se que va a comprender, pero Candy, sin la escusa de Tony ¿Te quieres casar conmigo o no? — Candy hizo un rápido movimiento y quedo sobre él

— ¡Claro que sí! Aunque me gustaría que me dieras un tiempo, primero quiero que conozcas a mis padres y presentarte primero como mi novio y no directamente como mi prometido, además así tenemos algún tiempo para ir arreglando los detalles —

— Me parece bien, pero al menos, vente a vivir conmigo — Candy lo pensó, él la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la beso — por favor — le dijo en su oído de manera sensual, Candy sintió electricidad por el cuerpo

— Eres un tramposo… pero está bien — acepto. Albert intercambio los papeles y quedo sobre ella, se empezaron a besar y acariciar — ¡Espera! Albert, Tony con lo madrugador que es, si viene y nos encuentra así, me muero de vergüenza, además de que echaremos todo por la borda —

— Tienes razón, será mejor que nos levantemos — ambos comenzaron a vestirse

Albert se sorprendió al ver que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, se asusto un poco, se levanto pues Tony siempre madrugaba y le daba miedo que la fiebre hubiera vuelto, ambos salieron hacia la habitación de Tony y la encontraron en la cama leyendo un libro, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Tony al verlos se levanto y salto hacia su tío como era costumbre, no paso por alto el detalle de que su tío oliera a Candy, una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y sonrió de manera torcida.

— ¡Buenos días pequeño! — le dijo su tío

— Buenos días a los dos, yo pensé que era un sueño que Candy hubiera estado aquí y yo tuviera fiebre — los mayores rieron

— No fue un sueño, Candy te cuido toda la noche, yo solo corría de un lado al otro sin saber que hacer — dijo Albert gracioso al recordarlo

— ¡Gracias Candy! — le dijo Tony ahora lanzándose a los brazos de Candy

— No fue nada, pero nos diste un buen susto —

— Que curioso — dijo Tony — hueles a mi tío y él huele a ti — ambos se tensaron y Candy se sonrojo

— Ehm, lo que paso, es que… Candy durmió en mi habitación porque estaba muy cansada — dijo Albert nervioso

— ¿Y tu donde dormiste? — le pregunto Tony a Albert

— Pues… — él sabía que no podía mentirle a su sobrino, era muy astuto — ahí también — dijo simplemente

— ¡Ah! Ya veo — dijo picaro, aunque giro el rostro para que no le vieran la sonrisa

— Tony — llamo Albert

— Dime —

— Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar contigo — le dijo ahora serio, Tony se puso serio también

— ¿Qué es? —

— Veras — le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo arrestaba y a Candy con él — se que eres un niño maduro y que te puedo explicar las cosas con más facilidad que alguien de tu edad, porque tu comprenderás más fácil que cualquiera —

— Sin rodeos tío — Tony se aguanto todo lo que pudo para no reír

— Tony, lo que pasa es que tu tío y yo — dijo ahora Candy — nos… queremos —

— Eso ya lo sé — se hizo el tonto

— Pero, no es como tú piensas, Tony yo — empezó Albert nervioso — yo estoy enamorado de Candy y le propuse que viviera con nosotros y se casara conmigo — lo soltó por fin — Candy acepto porque también siente lo mismo — Tony se quedo en silencio mirándolos alternativamente al uno y al otro. Albert y Candy estaban en suspenso al no saber a qué atenerse. Tony seguía serio, se paro en la cama con la misma expresión y los volvió a mirar, después soltó una gran sonrisa y se lanzo a abrazarlos

— ¡Por fin! — fue lo único que dijo

— ¡¿Qué? — dijeron ambos

— ¿No estás enojado? — pregunto Candy

— ¡Claro que no! Yo ya sabía lo que pasaba mucho antes que ustedes, pensé que jamás se darían cuenta, además Candy, a nadie más quiero para mi tío que no seas tú — le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso — y me da muchísima alegría saber que vas a vivir con nosotros — ella sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte

— ¡Gracias Tony, no sabes el susto que tenia por tu reacción! —

— ¿Vez Candy te lo dije? — dijo Albert

— No seas mentiroso, estabas tan nervioso como yo — se burlo Candy

— Bueno, pero tengo una condición para todo esto — les dijo Tony

— ¿Cuál es? — preguntaron a la vez

— ¡Que me den pronto un primito! Estoy aburrido de ser el único niño en esta familia — ambos se ruborizaron

— No va a ser un primito Tony, va a ser un hermanito, porque tú eres como nuestro hijo — le dijo Albert él sonrió feliz

— Tony, pero de todas formas vas a tener que esperar un poquito más para tu hermanito — le dijo Candy sonriendo y sonrojada

— No importa, pero quiero un hermanito, el tiempo no es importante —

— Creo que esto merece una celebración, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a dar un paseó? — propuso Albert

— Me parece bien ¿A dónde quieres ir Tony? — dijo Candy

— ¡Vamos por un helado! —

Luego de un par de comentarios mas y de cambiarse, salieron hacia el centro comercial, primero a desayunar y más tarde por el helado. Pasearon un rato por el centro comercial, luego Tony dijo que quería ir al baño, Candy se ofreció a acompañarlo pero él se negó, pues entre él y su tío habían armado un plan cuando Candy fue a cambiarse a su casa. Tony distraería a Candy un rato, mientras Albert se perdía a comprar un anillo de compromiso, el plan les había salido muy bien pues Candy no sospecho cuando Tony le había pedido que lo acompañara a la tienda de libros de jardinería a curiosear un rato, porque quería tener un rosal Albert les había dicho que los esperaba afuera, pero había corrido a la joyería más próxima a buscar un anillo especial para ella. Por eso ahora Tony se iba al baño para darles privacidad y que su tío pudiera hacer las cosas bien. Estuvo vagando un rato por una tienda de juguetes, pues aunque él era maduro comparándolo con los niños de su edad, su afición eran los autos, motos y todo aquello para armar desarmar no tanto para jugar si no como una especie de colección, le gustaban muchísimo. Después de un rato, le dieron ganas de ir al baño así que se apresuro a ir, pues no debía tardarse tanto en volver.

Luego de ir al baño, se lavó las manos y se las estaba secando en el pasillo familiar cuando salía del área de lavados, lo detuvieron jalándolo de un brazo, levanto los ojos y vio a Eliza viéndolo con arrogancia.

— Mira nada mas quien está por aquí solo, el huérfano — le dijo, pero Tony ni se ofendió, no le molestaba que le dijeran así, él sabia como eran las cosas y sabia que sus papis lo estaban cuidando aun desde el cielo

— ¿Qué quieres _Eliza_? — Dijo su nombre como si fuera algo horrible — ¿Hoy no tienes a quien insinuártele? —

— Vaya, hoy estás muy altanero — dijo aun sin soltarlo — mira mocoso, ríe ahora que puedes, pero vas a ver cuando tu adorado tío se canse de la mosquita muerta que tienes como protegida y decida buscarse una mujer de verdad, va a venir a mí y entonces me asegurare de mandarte lo más lejos que pueda, en donde no estorbes — Tony rio

— Me da mucha lástima desilusionarte _Eliza_ — dijo con tristeza fingida — pero, eso no va a suceder, mi tío se va a casar con Candy, así que vas a tener que esperar sentada —

— ¡Mentira! Aparte de huérfano eres un mentiroso —

— Piensa lo que quieras, pero veremos quién es el mentiroso, cuando te llegue la tarjeta de invitación a la boda, si es que mi tío te invita —

— ¡Maldito mocoso! — le dijo zarandeándolo, pero una mano la detuvo

— Me parece que esa no es la forma de tratar a un niño, será mejor que lo sueltes si no quieres problemas — le dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido por la rabia

— ¡Oh pero mira quien llego al rescate! No te tengo miedo —

— No me importa si me tienes miedo o no, suéltalo o no respondo — la amenazo Candy

— ¿Y si no lo hago me vas a pegar? Quiero verte intentándolo, maldita zorra —

— Tú lo pediste — Candy se iba a lanzar sobre Eliza pero la retuvieron por la cintura

— Cálmate Candy, nada ganas peleando… Eliza ¿serias tan amable de soltar a mi sobrino? — Eliza lo soltó al ver a Albert — Gracias — le dijo sarcásticamente cuando Tony corrió a abrazarlo — Ahora quiero dejarte un par de cosas en claro, primero, no te quiero ver nunca más cerca de mi sobrino y mucho menos que le pongas un dedo encima, si por tu culpa se le desordena un solo de sus cabellos, estate preparada porque no me quieres ver enojado, ni siquiera quiero que le hables, segundo jamás le vuelvas a decir así a Candy, o respóndeme ¿Quién merece más ese calificativo, Candy o tu que maltratas a un niño inocente por pura frustración? — Albert estaba lleno de rabia controlándose para no golpear a Eliza, ella se quedo sin palabras — tu silencio me lo dice todo, bueno creo que nos vamos, no queremos seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo — cargo a Tony y tomo la mano de Candy mientras se marchaban, iban saliendo del baño cuando escucharon desde adentro a Eliza

— Te vas a cansar de jugar con un niño y entonces cuando me busques ya no me vas a encontrar — Albert rio ante tremenda ocurrencia

— Sí, claro — le dijo sarcástico y se fueron

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Candy ya se había mudado con Albert y Tony, llevaban una semana viviendo juntos y todos estaban muy felices, Candy le había contado a Annie sobre la situación y le pidió que le guardara el secreto de la boda, hasta ella no hablarlo con sus padres, su amiga como siempre se puso como loca y aunque prometió no decir ni una palabra, eso no evito que empezara a hacer planes para la boda y a organizar absolutamente todo.

Ese fin de semana viajaría a Forks a visitar primero a William para presentarle a Albert y a Tony, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero Candy les aseguro que todo saldría bien, pues aunque William pareciera duro, en el fondo era una gran persona.

— No tienen por qué preocuparse, todo saldrá bien — los calmo Candy, cuando estaban terminando de meter las maletas al Volvo de Albert — vas a ver como William toma todo bien, además se que le encantaras Tony, y él a ti, puedes irlo considerando como tu abuelito desde ahora — Tony se emociono, pues ella no había conocido a sus verdaderos abuelitos

— ¿En serio? — pregunto emocionado

— ¡Claro que si Tony! es imposible no quererte — le animo Albert esta vez a su sobrino

— A ti también te va a aceptar Albert, no te preocupes — le dio un beso en los labios

— Eso espero, de lo poco que recuerdo de Forks es a tu padre, y aunque Rose y yo jamás nos metimos en problemas, tenía fama de ser muy estricto con quienes rompían las reglas — Candy rio

— Ya cálmate, mi papá estará encantado de conocer a _mi_ familia —

— ¡Qué bonito suena eso! — Dijo Tony — Nosotros ya somos una familia ¿Verdad? — Albert lo abrazo

— Claro que sí y tu eres el niño mas consentido de esta familia — le dijo él

— Mis papis deben estar muy contentos, porque tengo una mamá y un papá nuevos — ambos se sorprendieron ante la palabra "mamá y papá" — ¿puedo llamarlos así de ahora en adelante? —

— Nada nos haría más felices — le dijeron los dos abrazándolo

— Los quiero mucho, mamá y papá — les dijo respondiendo el abrazo

— Y nosotros a ti —

No importan los lazos sanguíneos ni los parentescos que pueda haber para formar una familia, lo único primordial y lo más importante de todo, es el amor con el que está unida, si en una familia hay amor, el resto ya no importa.

**FIN **


End file.
